What Happened to Forever?
by GoodyGoody23
Summary: We could never learn to be brave or patient, if there were only joy in the world.
1. The Mall with Alice

A/N: Okay, this is my first fan fic so please feel free to criticize, but please, do remind yourselves that I'm only human. This chapter is from Bella's point of view. Okay, I guess now I'll be like everyone else and put a disclaimer.

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, New Moon, etc, etc. However… I do own two much-loved copies, and the ability to write _

_What Happened to Forever?_

Chapter 1:The Mall and Alice 

As Alice dragged me through the mall, we received many curious stares. I shouldn't say "we". They all stared at Alice not me. Her hair was once again in hopeless disarray. It surrounded her face and made her white skin seem even paler that usual.

Her clothes, as always, were stylish. How she could choose from such a collection was beyond me. I wondered where Jasper put his clothes.

She pulled me from my thoughts when she thrust some clothes at me and shoved me into a dressing room. I sighed and stepped out of my clothes. I slipped into the first outfit on the mountain that Alice had gathered.

It was a cute, knee-length, flowing skirt in the color that was Edward's favorite. Alice had paired it with a plain white shirt with an… acceptable… V-neck. It looked great on me, I had to admit.

I slowly unlocked the door of the dressing room and stepped out carefully. It was mandatory for me to show Alice, she had insisted that, and I and I had been prepared to be bombarded by her when I stepped out. I looked around. _Where is she? _I thought. I turned around after a minute and started back towards the dressing room, the door still open.

Suddenly my wrist was encased in a smooth, cold grasp.

"Where do you think your going?" asked a harsh voice.

I froze. The voice laughed, highly amused, with a slight sinister edge. The entrancing sound sent shivers down my spine.

And that's when I passed out.

_A/N: Okay, so I added some here and there from my first copy. Sorry it was short. It was longer when I wrote it by hand. I tried to make sure there were no errors I the typing. Sorry if there is… again… only human. Oh yeah, I forgot… CLIFFHANGER!!! _

_Sorry, couldn't help myself, it's good for you anyways!_

_-Goody Goody_

_P.S._

_I already know who grabbed Bella. At first I didn't. I thought for QUITE awhile and now I know… just you wait. Ooooohhhh… wait I want to know who you think it is!!! Review!! REVIEW!!!!! _


	2. An Unexpected Guest

_A/N: Okay, here we are, Chapter 2. Thank you for the reviews, especially JaDe-ViPeR08, for my first one, it meant a lot. This is from the newcomer's POV, not Bella's. I hope you enjoy! Oh yeah…_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Bella, Edward, etc, etc. Whatever, enjoy the story!_

_What Happened to Forever?_

**Chapter 2: An Unexpected Guest**

The girl crumpled before my eyes. '_Weak human! Ha! How pathetic!' _She hit the floor with a dense "thump". Her chocolate brown hair sprayed across her face, as she lay in a heap, unconscious, on the tile floor of the store. _'How embarrassing,' _I thought _'Poor girl doesn't even know what hit her.' _I stood over her, either waiting for someone to find her, or for her to wake up. The latter would be more amusing. She would get up and embarrass herself trying to explain. I smiled at the thought.

"Oh my god! Tanya!" someone shrieked. Just then Rosalie Cullen bounded up to me at a human pace. There were witnesses. When she arrived she glanced at the human sprawled across the floor. She seemed to brush it off, but then she did a double take. Just then her "sister", Alice, appeared.

"What the _HECK_ did you do?!" she screeched. She crossed the room a little faster than she should have. When she reached us, she too looked at the human on the floor. Her eyes widened in horror as she stared at her.

"What the **_HECK_ **did you do?!" she shrieked again. I didn't get it. She was now glaring at Rosalie with narrowed eyes.

"Could someone clue me in? I'm confused." I requested, speaking for the first time. Alice had been screaming at her sister. I didn't know Alice had such a _colorful_ vocabulary. Rosalie had been desperately trying to speak but Alice kept cutting her off. When I spoke, she turned slowly, prepared to decapitate anyone who had spoken to her. Her eyes widened and she stood gaping at me.

Then she seemed to remember the girl lying on the floor. She walked over to where her head was and knelt down. She let out another profanity and motioned for us to help her. She could have done it herself, but please! Tiny, dainty, petite, Alice, lifting a girl (I still don't know who she is) that size, no human would believe it.

We reached Alice's car, it was a black Jaguar XK Coupe. It had 4 black leather seats. Of course, Alice was stylish, but sensible too.

Alice loaded the girl into the back seat with me as Rosalie piled into the front. We sped quickly away in the direction of the Cullen's mansion.

We sat in silence for a while before Alice asked, "How have you and the Denali Coven been, Tanya?"

"Mmm… okay," I said, distracted, "who is this?" I asked the one question that had been on my mind.

"That's good." She replied, avoiding my question and my gaze. Rosalie just stared out the window.

"I asked a question." I reminded her harshly. She ignored me again.

Rosalie sighed heavily. "Edward is never going to let you take her shopping again, let alone near her." She said, speaking to Alice.

"I know!" she snapped, obviously she wasn't happy about this. We were now speeding down the driveway, I was sure the car would bottom-out the way we were flying over the holes.

"Crap, he's home." Alice muttered.

"What did you expect?" Rosalie obviously meant it to be a rhetorical question, but Alice answered anyway.

"To get a life." She mumbled

"I believe his life is currently unconscious in the back seat." They both laughed.

The car skidded to a stop. Alice ran around the car in a pace that was too fast to be human and too slow to be vampire. Rosalie had already pushed her seat forward and Alice grabbed the unconscious girl from the back seat. She sat her on the hood of the car and held her there.

"Owww…" the girl moaned.

"Bella!" yelled a voice, she lifted her head out of her hand in time to be picked up and embraced tightly. She whimpered, then managed to wiggle out of the embrace, only to be steadied by Alice.

"What happened?" he turned on Alice, anger painting his tone. Alice looked at me as she guided the girl, Bella, I assumed, into the house. He spun around, his face murderous. His eyes widened when he saw me and the expression changed.

"Tanya…" he said.

A/N: Okay, there. This didn't go the way I had planned, I had wanted to make Tanya (this is her POV) a complete snob, but I couldn't. Next chapter will either be Bella or Alice's POV, maybe Edward's. Please Review!!!

_-Goody Goody _


	3. Old Friends, New Foes

_A/N: Okay, wow, 3rd chapter. Umm… I'm still not sure who's POV I want to do this in, so I may jump around. Sorry if there's any confusion. I'll try my best._

_**Disclaimer:** You know it already, do I really nee to repeat myself? Too bad! Enjoy!_

_What Happened to Forever?_

**Chapter 3: Old Friends, New Foes **

**BPOV**

The world was fuzzy, everything densitized, unclear, cloudy. Except for he pain emitting from my head. That was the only thing that wasn't. There was a dim light as I was lifted. Cold arms held me. I opened my eyes.

Alice held me steady while I sat on her car.

"Owww…" I groaned. I closed my eyes and held my head in my hand. Rosalie stood a little behind Alice. She was remotely kind now. At least it was better than glaring.

Another girl stood towards the trunk. I wondered who she was, but my head was hurting so bad, that I decided I would find out later.

"Bella!" I heard Edward yell. I just barely had enough time to raise my head and open my eyes before he had pulled me off the car and into a bone-crushing hug. The quick movements made my head spin and left me extremely woozy. I whimpered and slipped out of his embrace. I wobbled and Alice held me steady.

"What happened?" he demanded. He made no effort to keep the anger out of his tone. Alice didn't reply, she just glanced over her shoulder and guided me towards the house.

**EPOV** (A/N: Okay, I won't repeat the scene _again_, here you go) 

I just stared at her. My face, I'm sure, was whiter than usual. She stared back. I don't know how long we stood there until Alice yelled, "Edward! Get in here now or else Bella and I are going to Paris for month-long shopping trip!"

That triggered something. I turned and walked back to the house. I cold feel Tanya following. I entered the house and I was met by and eager Alice, bags at her side, and a horrified Bella.

"Alice," I said cautiously, "there's no need to do anything rash."

"Come on Bella," she said, holding my gaze, "our flight leaves at six!" Bella's eyes almost bugged out of her head and she went as pale as a sheet of paper. I was afraid she would have a heart attack, or stroke, or something.

"Alice!" I cautioned. Just then a wave of calm spread over the room. Jasper had appeared at the foot of the stairs. I threw him a pleading look. He smiled and shook his head.

I looked back to Alice, she grinned victoriously, released Bella's wrist and I ran to her. She dropped into my arms and I kissed her head.

"Owww," she mumbled and I released her so I could look her in the eye. She looked down, then up at me. "I fainted." She admitted, looking down, blushing.

"Why?" I asked suspiciously. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it. He brow furrowed in concentration.

"I… don't… know." She answered.

"You don't know?" I asked, quite amused, trying hard not to show it, but working to no avail. She sensed my amusement. "No!" she snapped and she walked away, and up the stairs. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"Bella! Bella, wait!"

**TPOV** ('Cause I know ya want it!)

We stared at each other for a while. His face was whiter than usual; it had paled when he saw me. Alice broke the stare when she yelled, "Edward! Get in here now or else Bella and I are going to Paris for a month-long shopping trip!" Something flickered in his eyes before he turned away. _He walked away! He was walking away, **and leaving me here!**_ So I followed him.

When we entered the house, I took it all in. The light interior created a light atmosphere. The lack of separate rooms made it airy. I felt happier just looking at it. You would never in a million years, guess that seven vampires lived here. When I turned my attention away from the house, a wave of calm and serenity washed over the room. Jasper had appeared at the stair, because apparently, an argument had been going on while I was examining the house.

Suddenly, Alice grinned widely and dropped the girl's wrist she had been holding. Edward ran to her and the girl sank into his embrace. He buried his head into her hair, but that seemed to hurt her. _'Fragile human!'_ He pulled away, but moved his hands so they rested on her upper arms. He was staring at her expectantly. "I fainted." She admitted at last, then looked away, blushing red. I heard Emmet chuckle and Rosalie wore an amused expression. Jasper's expression told me that this happened quite often.

"Why?" Edward asked, genuinely curious. This is what intrigued me. _'Why do they care?'_

"I… don't…know." She answered slowly, trying to remember why. I should have felt guilty, but somehow I only felt hatred, confusion, and… jealousy? _'Me? Tanya Lavincie,_ (I decided that's her last name) _jealous of a human? Please!'_ I thought. Luckily, Edward wasn't listening to me, he was still focused on the girl.

"You don't know?" he asked, his amusement showing in every word. He wore one of those weird expressions that you get when you laugh at someone else's expense. Her anger flared then, her head whipped up and she looked at him furiously. "No!" she snapped and stomped up the stairs. _'Obviously, **she's** been here before.'_ I mused.

Everyone just stared at Edward, who stood looking at where she had disappeared. He sighed, running his hand through his messy, bronze hair. "Bella! Bella, wait!" he yelled. He ascended the stairs at a human pace. When he finally disappeared around the corner, everyone laughed. I was confused more than ever.

**APOV** (Like promised!)

We all laughed. We knew the fight wouldn't last long, they never did since Bella went weak at the knees every time Edward smiled. Then I remembered Tanya. She was looking pretty confused by now. I cleared my throat.

"Look who we found at the mall!" I exclaimed. Suddenly all eyes were on Tanya.

"Tanya, nice to see you again." Said Carlisle.

"Yes, long time no see." Remarked Esme.

"Hey!" Jasper and Emmet replied, as they went back to wrestling, no doubt, while they rushed out the door.

"Why don't you come and talk to us about how you've been." Rosalie suggested excitedly. With that, we headed up to my room.

Tanya told us how her and the rest of the clan had been, and what they had been doing lately. As she finished, I felt the regular pulling of my visions, but for some reason, this one seemed urgent, as it tugged harder until I was pulled into my subconscious vision.

_It's Bella, she opens a door and suddenly the view changes. Bella stand in the doorway of what looks like Edward's room, due to the hallway behind her. Many emotions play across her face until she finally turns and runs, tears flying down her cheeks. She stumbles down the stairs, but when she gets to the bottom, she falls to the floor, sobs racking her body._

_**The vision ends.**_

_A/N: Cliffhanger! I know, I'm sorry. I have to figure out what I want to happen next. Hmmm…anyways, I'll update as soon as I can, but first I need to see if I can make the next chapter longer. That may take a while. It seems that the further I get, the longer the chapters, but not chapter four. Hope you enjoyed!_

_-Meghan_


	4. The Vision

_A/N: FYI, I don't have a clue of what I'm gonna write. No Clue! Bear with me please, okay? Thank you!_

_**Disclaimer:** For the last time! I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Bella, Edward, etc, etc, etc. However, Tanya is mine! I can do whatever I want with her! Isn't that great!_

_What Happened to Forever?_

Chapter 4: The Vision APOV 

I looked up to look into the eyes of Rosalie. Unlike in the visions that inhabited my subconscious, I was now completely aware that I was hyperventilating. The despair that gripped me was crushing. I was writhing with the pain that engulfed me.

Rosalie tried to hold me steady but she worked to no avail. I faintly heard her order Tanya to find Jasper, but I abruptly stilled. They stared at me for a moment, but then a vision pulled me under.

_Bella was downstairs, talking to Esme. Some one called her name and she leaves the room. The vision changes. Everyone's in the living room. They're speaking. Bella sits alone, there's no one next to her. She's inhumanly beautiful… she's a vampire. The house is different. The scene shifts again. There's a crash. Rosalie and I are talking to Bella. She gets up and goes to investigate. We sit, staring after her. The vision flickers, then fades, another takes it's place. It's dark, Bella approaches a door, she hesitantly opens it. Tanya and Edward are on his couch, lost in a passionate kiss. Bella turns and run, leaving the door ajar. The vision ends._

I'm back.

"Alice, what did you see?" Jasper is looking at me with worried eyes. I realize that my hands are balled into tight fists. He's even more worried now, there are waves of hostility rolling off my slight figure. I release my fists, close my eyes and take a deep breath.

"Nothing!" I say in my routine, happy-go-lucky tone. He looks uneasy. _'Maybe if I don't say anything, it won't happen.'_ I think to myself. I only wish that were true.

_A/N: Sorry it is so short, but I believe I need to stop there. Sorry, but trust me._

_-Meghan_


	5. Lips of an Angel

_A/N: Hopefully, this chapter is longer than the last. Peoplecheer I edited Chapter 3 and Chapter 2, so sorry if I messed you up with deleting and re-submitting them. I need to fix Chapter 4, but I will do that later. Anyways, here's Chapter 5._

_**P.S.**_

_**I'm not putting a disclaimer this time.**_

_**P.S.-P.S.**_

_**Please read my A/N at the end! And review!!!**_

_What Happened to Forever?_

**Chapter 5: Lips of an Angel**

**BPOV** _(A/N: This takes a place a month after Alice's vision)_

Tanya and I had become really good friends in the past month. She was really nice and we had a lot in common.

Unfortunately, with our friendship growing stronger, Alice got stranger and stranger. It was a miracle if Alice spoke to me these days, or anyone for that matter. Jasper was extremely worried about her. This was not Alice's usual behavior. I had no idea that things would only get worse from here.

Esme and I were in the kitchen, and she was making me lunch.

"Esme…" I said, trying to find the right words.

"Yes, dear?" she looked at me as she sat down and handed me the sandwich.

"I'm… worried, about Edward, he isn't himself lately." _(A/N: Do I really have to explain? Fine, Edward still has feelings for Tanya but doesn't realize it.)_

"He's probably just getting used to having Tanya around so much. They were quite close at one point, engaged." She explained, trying to comfort me. I choked. She looked at me with alarmed eyes.

"Engaged?" I finally managed.

"Oh dear, Edward didn't tell you did he?" Esme asked, looking like a child who had told a secret she wasn't supposed to tell.

"No, he didn't!" I said venomously. He was going to get it! Unfortunately, I was interrupted by Tanya.

"Oh, Bella!" I heard her call.

"I have to go Esme, thanks for lunch."

"Your welcome," she smiled warmly, "just give Edward time." She added as I got up. I just nodded and went to find Tanya.

::::::::::::: Later That Day :::::::::::::

Yes! I had finally escaped! I was currently walking down the hall of the second floor. Tanya had been playing Barbie Doll all day, and I had been the Barbie.

I was walking by Alice's room when her door abruptly opened and I was yanked inside. I was about to say something, but she beat me to the punch.

"Bella, do you want to know about Edward and Tanya?" she asked, speaking rather quickly.

"Yes!" I breathed. I am not usually one to pry, buy hey; I had a right to know!

Okay, then hold on. Rosalie!" she screamed. Rosalie was instantaneously at my side. A few moments later I heard the door click shut.

"Bella, sit down," Alice ordered before delving into the story of Edward and Tanya.

"So you see, Bella, Edward caught Tanya cheating on him." Alice explained.

"He called off the engagement and disappeared for a while, when he came back, he was better, but not completely." Rosalie continued.

"Until you." Alice finished.

"Oh" was all I could say. So many emotions coursed through me. Betrayal, pity, anger, embarrassment, relief. My thoughts ended when there was suddenly a large crash. I looked to Alice and Rosalie. Rosalie looked as baffled as I was. Alice looked absolutely horrified.

"I'm sorry," she said.

**EPOV**

I was in my room, listening to a new song on the radio. I believe it was called "Lips of an Angel" by a band named Hinder.

_Honey why are you calling me so late  
It's kinda hard to talk right now  
Honey why are you crying is everything okay  
I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud _

Just then, Tanya burst into my room.

"Oops, sorry!" she said, "Somehow Bella got away, and I thought she might be here. With you two being…" she trailed off.

"In love?" I asked, emotionally jabbing her.

"Well I was going to say close." She jabbed back. I just lost it then.

"Get over it Tanya! It's over, you made it that way. Stop being jealous! I'll show you, it will mean nothing!"

I crossed the room quickly, shut the door, and shoved her against it.

"Edward," she whispered.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
_

That threw me off the edge. I leaned in, hands on either side of her head. When our lips met there were fireworks. A peculiar wanting overtook me. It was strong, and I wanted more, much, much more.

_No I don't think she has a clue  
Well my girls in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on_

I drew her body close to mine and we stumbled backwards, knocking something over. I didn't cared what, all I cared about now was the fact that my mouth was on hers. We finally found the couch and I pushed her down onto it. "Edward" she whispered again.

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel _

I lowered onto her, my mouth meeting hers again. I heard the door open, but it sounded thousands of miles away.

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it so hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
Honey why are you calling me so late_

_A/N: Sorry, about the cliffhanger, but it needs to be that way. Next chapter will be in Bella and Alice's POV. The next chapter will be up as soon as I am motivated enough to type it. Currently, I'd rather blast music in my room while writing the next few chapters. I'm writing chapter 7 right now. Later!_

_ -Meghan_

_P.S._

_Some of the following chapters will be named after songs, do you think I should include the lyrics or not, feedback please?!  
_


	6. Broken Heart, Broken Promise

_A/N: Okay! Wow! Now I know some of you kind of hate me right now, and I'm sorry. I'm also sorry that the last chapter might have been a little graphic. Well, now you know why it's rated "T". Here's chapter 6. Enjoy!_

_What Happened to Forever?_

Chapter 6: Broken Heart, Broken Promise

**BPOV **

I made my way up the staircase, hands trembling. I reached the top and walked slowly down the hall. There was music coming from Edward's room, and I could just make out the song "Lips of an Angel". When I reached the door, I stopped. Debating whether to knock, or just open the door. The voices of my conscious were bickering non-stop and they would not reconcile.

_'You would be invading privacy!'_ screams one, while the other retorts, _'You're his girlfriend, soul mate, he won't care.'_ This continued on for what seemed like forever, but in reality, was only a few seconds. I finally mad my choice to side with the latter voice.

I slowly opened the door. _'He probably heard me coming anyways.'_ I thought. For some reason though, my hand started to shake uncontrollably. The door, which had been open a crack, swung open when my hand slipped off the knob and pushed it open. There I stood, rooted to my place, a war of emotions raging inside my head. Fighting for which one would win. Rage, betrayal, misery, self-pity, hatred. I was unconsciously shedding tears; they ran down my face, staining my cheeks.

I felt like an idiot, a moron. How could I have fallen for that? I had actually believed he loved me. I had actually believed she was my friend. I was so… so…

It took me a minute to gain control over my thoughts enough so that I could think clearly again. _'Leave. I have to leave. Flee the country. No, state. No, region. Town? Okay, house will work.'_ I think to myself. I turned and ran. Down the hall, down the stairs, down the next hall, down another flight of stairs. But when I reached the bottom, I couldn't do it anymore. I fell to my knees, pulling them tight against my chest, and let it all out. Five minutes later, I felt someone approach. They touched my shoulder and I looked up into the eyes of Alice Cullen.

**APOV**

It had been five minutes since she had ran past my room. I figured that that was enough time so that she would no longer be in hysterics. I was sadly mistaken. A new flow of tears rolled down her face as she cried harder than before. Obviously, either I, or Jasper- who was standing behind me, trying futilely to calm her down, but not making any progress- reminded her of Edward. I sighed deeply. This was not going to be fun, nor easy.

I had to do something. Maybe take her away for a while, or send Edward away. The right thing to do would be for us to leave, immediately. This was her home and she shouldn't have to leave it. However, Edward was incredibly stubborn and thick headed, and he wouldn't leave until he set things right with her, which would only make things worse at the moment. So I made a decision.

"Jasper, could you pick her up please?" I asked him. He looked at me for a moment, but then did what I asked. "Bring her to the Jaguar and then wait for me." I ordered. He nodded in response and rushed out the door.

I pulled out my cell phone and flipped it open. "Seattle Airways, please." I said sweetly into the phone. Rushing up the stairs, I reached my room, grabbing everything the three of us would need. Not knowing how long we would be gone, I packed heavily. We could buy anything we didn't have. I was done by the time they patched me through to the airport.

"Three tickets on the plane of your next flight to the Czech Republic?"

"Of course ma'am. Name and credit card number." Asked a female. I already had a fake name and credit card. I had been in this situation more than once, so I had a slew of phony names, credit card numbers, etc, etc. Today I was Diana Bellows. Rambling off the credit card number, I flipped through three folders in my hands. One for each of us.

Bella was Cindy Longstell, while Jasper was Derrick Jamesfeld. This way, Edward couldn't link out credit card to us. We could disappear without a trace. No one would know unless where we were unless we told them.

"Have a nice day!" said the too-cheery voice on the phone.

"You too." I responded, then shut the phone and flipped it open again. I dialed the number quickly, we didn't have much time.

"Hey Charlie, it's Alice! I know this is last minute, but I'm going to take Bella on a trip. Sorry about the timing, but trust me, this is necessary, this is for Bella. I'll make sure she calls you soon. So sorry! Goodbye, Charlie." I left the message, grabbed the bags and rushed down the stairs. Out of the door and into the car in a matter of seconds.

I tossed the bags in the backseat, startling a sobbing Bella. Glaring at Jasper, I slammed the door and he sped away. He held my gaze, and shrugged. "She wouldn't calm down." He said at vampiric speed. I sighed.

"Alice, where are we going?" Bella questioned.

"Wait and see."

_A/N: I know, cliffhanger. To tell you the truth, I don't know how to end it without one. Oh well, you'll live. The next chapter will have some of Edward's point of view in it. I know what you're all thinking, but come on, the story needs a good dose of stupid male ego and stubborn pride. I'm Edward/Bella all the way, but come on! You can't expect them to just live happily ever after, plus, I like the drama. I know, I'm twisted. _Xx.poisenedtwilight.xX, _thank you for the advice! I'll have to work that in!_

_-Meghan ;) _


	7. Reflection

_A/N: I know it pains you all to see Edward/Bella broken up. It hurts me too. This chapter has lots of different POV's so sorry if it's a little confusing. I will warn you that part of this chapter was written between 3 and 4 in the morning, on a Sunday. _

**Chapter 7: Reflection ** BPOV 

"Welcome to the Czech Republic!" Announced the pilot as the plane touched down. Usually I would be happy, but ever since I witnessed what Edward, did, nothing mattered anymore, or so I had thought.

"Prague!!" I squealed.

"I'm glad you like it!" Alice said excitedly. I guess I hadn't been the cheeriest person on the long flight. Finally though, I had decided that since Edward did what he did, he wasn't worth mourning over. The flight had been one full of thought and I had finally decided that no longer would I be the weak, shy, Bella.

Alice's plan was that I would live with her and Jasper for a while, then go off by myself. I agreed, but made a deal to myself that by the time I left, I would be a vampire. No longer was being with Edward forever the movie, it was the want to live my life to the fullest. I planned to carry this out to do just that.

APOV 

"Bella, what's so funny?" She was grinning like a mad woman, a strange glint in her eyes.

"Nothing!" She said, trying to repress her smile, but gave up quickly. She was up to something, and truthfully, I didn't care, I was just happy to see her smile.

**EPOV **(Bella would be on the plane at this point)

Tanya and I stumbled down the stairs an hour later. Our hair and clothes were disheveled, our eyes wild. Curse Rosalie!

"It's about time!" Emmett mumbled, as we walked into the room.

"Shut up, Emmett." I snapped.

"Enough! Sit down!" Carlisle demanded.

"Where's Alice and Jasper?" I asked, noticing they weren't here. My family fidgeted in their seats.

"We were hoping you would know that." Esme said at last. She was looking at me expectantly.

"No, I don't." I said slowly. Just then, Rosalie's phone rang. It was to her ear in a second.

"Alice! Where are you?" there was silence as Alice answered. Rosalie's mind was blocked as she glanced at me. Alice was speaking softly enough so I couldn't hear. Damn it!

"Sure Alice," pause, "of course. Okay? Bye"

"Well?" I asked impatiently.

"They're okay," she replied bluntly.

"Can you excuse us, Tanya, Edward?"

"Sure" Tanya said, as I replied "No!" Rosalie sighed.

"Edward, can you stop being stubborn for a few minutes, so I can tell everyone what I need to? Then, you can come back in, I promise." She acted like she was bribing a 5-year-old child instead of a 105-year-old vampire.

"Come on, Edward." Said Tanya.

"Fine!" I said, trying not to look like a sulking child. Rosalie smiled triumphantly.

Rosalie's POV I watched as Edward and Tanya exited the room, waiting until they were out of earshot before speaking. 

"Alice and Jasper are in Prague with Bella."

"Why Prague, why Bella and why now?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, Prague because it is far away from here, and has great shopping!" I started, letting my "girly impulse" take over a moment. "Bella, well, Alice didn't say much except that "she needed time", or something like that." I said, making motions with my fingers while quoting Alice. "I don't know why now, she just said that something happened with Bella and she needed some time, so they took her to Prague. That they were okay, and not to worry. Oh, also not to tell Edward, or let him know where they were. Something about him being stubborn and only making things worse. I didn't catch it all, she was talking really fast."

"Something is definitely up." Esme said, concern and puzzlement written all over her face. Everyone nodded.

"Okay, block your minds, Edward is trying to read them." Carlisle ordered.

BPOV 

"Oh Alice! It's so cute!" I exclaimed as I surveyed our little apartment. As you opened the door, a nice hallway lead to a quaint kitchen across from a large sitting room. A plasma television hung on a wall in the sitting room, while a spiral staircase lead to the second floor. Another hall with a window that overlooked the city was at the landing. There was a room for me and one for Alice and Jasper. Each had their own walk-in closet and master bathroom.

"Well Bella, we'll be living here for quite a while, so I made sure we had everything we would need." I just nodded, running my hand over the floral-printed sofa. The whole apartment was in pastel, lighthearted colors. My room was lilac, while my bathroom was a light green. Like lavender…

"Bella? Bella!" Alice screamed. I looked at her, noticing for the first time that we were on the floor. Silent tears rolled down my face. Alice was eyeing me suspiciously.

"I'm sorry, Alice." I mumbled, breaking into sobs.

"It's okay Bella, shhhh, Bella, shhhh." She chanted again and again, embracing me in her strong arms. Finally I gathered my wits and asked a question.

"Where is Jasper?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"He's gone shopping, why?" she said, also cocking her head.

"No reason really, just wondered why he hadn't soothed me into a coma yet." I replied laughing. She laughed too.

"He does have a tendency to do that." She admitted.

"A tendency to do what?" Jasper asked, walking into the apartment, bags in hand.

"Nothing!" we chorused, falling into another fit of giggling. Jasper grumbled something unintelligible, while heading to the kitchen. I flopped onto the couch as Alice grabbed a remote and turned on the radio and came to join me. A song blared through the speakers, and I spaced out.

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is you_

"Bella?" Alice asked. I looked at her, coming back to this world. She raised her eyebrows at me, I shrugged. She looked uneasy, but looked away.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_That's why I need you to hear_

_and the reason is You_

The song repeated the last line a few more times, then continued on.

_I've found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you_

**Jasper's POV**

I looked over to see Bella grinning sadistically. She was up to something and for some reason, this bugged me to no end. I was feeling an emotion, but I didn't know what it was. It wasn't Alice's, Bella's, or anyone else's. What is it? I just couldn't put my finger on it. Finally, I figured it out: fear.

**Tanya's POV**

I sat and watched Edward as he paced his room. Left, right, left, right. He was concentrating hard on something.

"Damn it!" he yelled at last.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"They're blocking their minds," he said, dropping onto the couch next to me, "That means, either, A) They're planning something, B) Something is wrong and they don't want me to know about it, or, C) They just want to piss me off, which if they do, they're succeeding." I put my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing, unfortunately, one escaped. He glared at me, his face murderous.

"Your paranoid!" I giggled.

"Yes, well you would be too, if you had my siblings." He retorted.

"Oh, Eddy! Tanya!" Emmett boomed. I laughed. Edward sighed, closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, grumbling something about killing Emmett later. Smiling, I got up and headed towards the door.

"Common' Eddy!" I called and dashed down the stairs. Suddenly I hit a granite wall. Strong arms trapped me as my lips met his. He broke the kiss.

"Thought you could get away, did you?" he mocked. He kissed me again, more passionately this time.

"Edward! Get down here now!" screeched Rosalie. She sounded like a banshee. Edward chuckled at the thought as he grabbed my waist and towed me down the stairs.

**Emmett's POV**

Edward arrived in the living room looking really annoyed. Tanya seemed to enjoy this , because he had a huge grin plastered on her face. I chuckled as he stared at us warily. He heard this, and shot me a look that would send a human running. Until Rose asked him a question.

**Rosalie's POV**

"Bella?" I asked.

That got his attention. He stared at me with wide eyes. Opening his mouth to answer, he realized that he didn't know, so he shut his mouth and continued to stare wide-eyed at me. This was priceless! Edward, at a loss for words! The Edward! I basked in it for a minute before asking another question.

"Well?"

"I… I… umm…" he stuttered.

"That's what I thought." I replied. He sighed and dropped his head into his hands. The meeting was over, and everyone split. Edward remained on the couch, thinking over his actions.

**EPOV**

_'How could I do that? How could I betray her?'_ I asked myself over and over. Every time I came up with the same answer, it was incredibly frustrating. Bella would want a reason, but I couldn't find one. Dazzling her was the only way out. I got up and headed to the door.

"Rose!" she was there in the next second. Glaring at Emmett with enough force to melt metal, I turned to Rosalie. I moved to get around her, but she blocked me again.

"Move!" I said coldly. Her eyes narrowed.

"No," she retorted venomously, "You will not bother Bella or her father." We stared each other down, but she didn't let up.

"Fine!" I yelled at last.

I flipped on the stereo in my room. Still on the station from the last time I had used it, another song played.

_God broke the mold,  
When he made this one I know  
She's breathtaking but so much more  
She walks in the room, your loves closed  
Making you never want to breathe again  
Her boyfriend has got so much dough  
So much ice his neck and wrist froze  
Is he faithful to her? Hell no  
But she chose to be with him, shorty_

Tell me is the money worth your soul  
Tell me what's the reason that you hold on   
When you know that dude has a whole wall of 'em just like you  
And girl you're just way too fine  
Gotta be treated as one of a kind  
Girl use your mind  
Don't be just another dime

Because 

I can't take  
Seeing you with him  
'Cuz I know exactly what you'll be,  
In his gallery  
It's just not fair  
And it's tearing me apart  
You're just another priceless work of art  
In his gallery

She's so confused  
She knows she deserves more  
Someone who will love and adore  
But his money's hard to ignore  
She really doesn't know what to do

R&B… I absolutely abhor R&B. This song was different though. I wondered what Bella was doing right now.

**BPOV**

I was writing a letter to Charlie, trying to explain my sudden disappearance to him, it was better than a direct approach. However… the radio magically turned on (wink, wink), and since the letter wasn't exactly captivating, the distraction was welcomed with open arms. After the first five stanzas, I decided I really liked this song.

_Girl it's just a matter of time  
Before he finds another more fine  
After he's done dulling your shine  
You're out the door and he's through with you_

Tell me is the money worth your soul  
Tell me what's the reason that you hold on,  
When you know that dude has a whole wall of 'em just like _you_

I was thinking bitter thoughts, unaware of Jasper watching my every movement.

**EPOV**

Laying on my couch, I continued to listen, ignoring the person that was foolish enough to approach my door.

_And girl you're just way too fine  
Gotta be treated as one of a kind  
Girl use your mind  
Don't be just another dime_

**APOV**

_I can't take  
Seeing you with him  
'Cuz I know exactly what you'll be  
In his gallery  
_

Bella had good taste in music. Unfortunately, the song playing was one that could send her into a depression.

_It's just not fair  
And it's tearing me apart  
You're just another priceless work of art  
In his gallery  
_

I felt bad for her; I could see why she liked this song. Parts of it definitely described her current position.

**EPOV**

Someone knocked on my door, but I ignored them, concentrating fully on the song that was still playing.

_You're a masterpiece  
I know that he  
Can't appreciate your beauty  
Don't let him cheapen you  
He don't see you like I do  
Beautiful not just for show  
Time that someone let you know_

I can't take  
Seeing you with him  
'Cuz I know exactly what you'll be  
In his gallery  


**APOV**

Here it comes. Poor Bella, at least we would be there to catch her when she falls.

_It's just not fair  
And it's tearing me apart  
You're just another priceless work of art_

I can't take  
Seeing you with him  
'Cuz I know exactly what you'll be  
In his gallery  
It's just not fair  
And it's tearing me apart

**BPOV**

_You're just another priceless work of art  
In his gallery  
In his gallery_

The words resounded in my head for a moment. _'Strange I had been expecting a reaction.'_ I thought. _'I underestimated myself.'_ I was quite proud of myself. Just when I stood to go find more paper (several crumpled balls sat in the chair), I fainted. The last thing I remember is cold arms grasping me, and thinking _'Guess I'm not over it.'_

_A/N: There! Yes! I am still alive see!!!!! Sorry it took so long to update. Right, so when I get back from the boonies a.k.a. Pittsburg, NH, a 3 hour drive here, I will try to type up chapter 8. Currently, I'm kinda stuck on chapter 10, but that's for when we get there. Hope you enjoyed. Review please!!!!!_

_Meghan_


	8. Noah makes 5, or 6?

A/N: Hello my dedicated fans. Sorry it's been taking me so long to update, but with school (also being a tad lazy), things have been fairly hectic. This chapter happens a year or so from where chapter 7 left off. Mostly fluff. Brought some new characters in, so bear with me. **Bella's POV.**

_**Disclaimer:** Right, I don't own Twilight, New Moon (any of their characters). Thank you! Enjoy!_

_What Happened to Forever?_

**Chapter 8: Noah makes 5, or 6?**

"Bella!"

"Lena!" I shrieked, hugging her fiercely.

"Hey Bells," Brian chuckled, "you're doing better, I see."

"Yeah, I guess." I replied shrugging, but still smiling stupidly.

Lena, Jon, Bridget and Brian had helped me a lot over the past year with getting over Edward. Lena and Bridget were my best friends, we were like sisters. Jon and Brian were their husbands, and my brotherly figures.

We had met at a club one night that Alice had insisted on taking me to while I was still depressed. When there, we had met the Linney clan. Alice and Jasper had fretted at first, but when we had learned they were "vegetarians", they had calmed down.

I still lived with Alice and Jasper, but I knew that soon, they would have to return to Forks, where the Cullens were still stationed, and continue on with their lives. The one thing that kept optimistic though, was the fact that once they were gone, I would have the Linneys to keep my head above water.

"Where are Bri and Jon?" I asked, looking around, just then, someone tapped me on the shoulder. I spun around, to be met by Bridget. She looked ethereal with her golden hair pulled into a bun on top of her head, and a white, flowing skirt and white halter-top that hugged her curves nicely.

Jon stood behind her, a green t-shirt that accented his golden eyes, black hair, and muscular chest, while outfit was complimented with a dark blue pair of baggy jeans.

"Hey Bella." Jon said.

"Hey Jon." I said, matching his cool, nonchalant tone, Bri giggled.

"Glad to see you haven't lost your sense of humor while we were gone." She remarked.

"What made you think I would?" I asked, she shrugged. I rolled my eyes and shrugged, sometimes she was such a blonde. _(No offense! Don't kill me!)_

"Anywho," I sang, making Jon cringe at my improper word. He was the grammar officer in the clan. I smiled, knowing I had gotten to him, "How was L.A.?"

"It was great! They had the coolest parties. We had lots of people hit on us, but that's not exactly unusual," Lena rambled on, twisting a lock of brunette hair with one hand and gesturing with the other.

Both girls were of medium build, a little taller than my 5'4". Bridget had golden hair that reached her mid-back. She had bangs with longer bits of hair that framed her face and the topaz eyes and pale skin. Lena had grown-out bangs and her long, dark down hair fell to her lower back.

The boys were muscular and both about 6' tall. Jon had black hair that was short and spiky, while Brian had dirty blonde hair that circled a cowlick. His hair was clean cut and although longer than Jon's, was still fairly short.

"Hey Bella, do you want to stay over tonight? We could do a total sleepover thing, with the gossip and girly movies and everything, what do you say?" Bri asked.

"Sure! Just let me call Alice and Jasper. They went… somewhere tonight… no wait, they're home. Just give me a sec!" Smirking for making Jon cringe again, I took out my cell and flipped it open.

Dialing the number quickly, I put it to my ear and listened to it ring. Once, twice, three times.

"Hello?" Alice asked.

"Hey Alice, do mind if I spend the night at Lena and Bri's?"

"No, go ahead. Have fun, see you tomorrow night."

"Thanks, Alice! Bye!" I squealed.

"Common' Bella!" Lena said, grabbing my hand and dragging me out of the club. When we got outside, Bridget grabbed my other hand and dragged me to Lena's car.

They also had a Jaguar XK, except theirs was a convertible. It had beige seats and a silver exterior. They forced me into the back, and then got into the front.

"What about my car?" I whined.

"The boys are driving it home, chill out!" Bridget said, stray pieces of hair whipping around in the winds. Lena liked to drive fast.

"What?!" I screeched. Brian and Jon weren't the most trustworthy when it came to cars. They would have blown up the engine my now.

"Bella!" Lena screamed, I was hyperventilating, "If the guys total your car, we'll buy you a new one, it's simple."

I took a few breaths to calm myself before agreeing.

"Good! We're here!"

"Yay!" Bridget cheered. She was a definite blonde. Lena and I rolled our eyes and laughed.

As we climbed out of the car, a pair of headlights came swerving around the corner. The car swung into the driveway and screeched to a halt.

Brian and Jon stumbled out, Jon on the driver's side and Brian on the passenger's. They were laughing, fully enjoying their ride on the wild side.

I hurried up to my precious car, a silver-blue Acura RSX4. Shoving a hysterical Jon out of the way, I checked my car, inside to out. Making sure it was okay, not damaged in anyway.

"Oh, come on Is! You really thought we would total your car?" asked Brian, looking hurt.

"Well, you don't exactly have the best track record." Lena admitted.

"Fine! Be that way!" Jon said, pouting like a child instead of who-knows-how-many-year-old-vampire.

"Oh, come on! You know I love you guys!" I said, grabbing them both by their necks and pulling them to me. Of course, being me, I wasn't expecting their weight on my small figure. All three of us fell over, into a heap on the black pavement. Lena and Bridget stood next to us, doubled over in laughter.

Each and every one of us was shaking with it. Finally, Jon, Brian and I got up, brushing ourselves off.

"By the way, Bella, we have someone new for you to meet!" Lena said, back to her normal, cheerily-focused-self.

"Okay…" I said, unsure whether this was good or not. Brian, sensing this, with his power, sent a wave of enthusiasm to me. His power was much like Jasper's, only a little more advanced.

The others also had powers. Lena had the ability to change her and other's appearances, which had a side of being invisible. Bridget had the ability of telepathy. It was limited though, she could only have conversations in people's heads. While Jon had the ability to control the weather, air and water. Jon had a twin that completed his powers by controlling fire and earth, but he didn't live with the Linneys. At least I hadn't thought so.

When I entered house that was so familiar, something caught my eye.

A boy, that for a moment I thought was Jon, sat on one of the couches, reading a book. He looked up when we entered, and for a moment, I thought I saw his eyes spark.

"Bella, this is Noah," Lena said, "Noah, this is Isabella."

"Hello Isabella."

"Hi." I said, smiling shyly and blushing.

"This is my… brother, Izzy." Jon explained, sounding uneasy. "Oh" was all that I could manage. Noah smiled.

"So… what was all the ruckus? You were making enough noise." He asked. I blushed and Jon, Brian, Lena and Bridget grinned.

"Oh, Bella was being her usual klutzy-self and she was hilarious." Jon explained, which caused me to blush again and punch Jon in the arm. Which caused him to pout.

"Oh please! I know that didn't hurt you!" At this, Noah looked taken aback. "Oops! I'll be in my room!" And with that, I rushed up the stairs.

With me staying over so much, I had claimed one of the guest rooms. The walls were painted a soft lilac and the trim and furniture was a light colored oak. The floor was covered in a plush white carpet. Bri, much like Alice, loved to shop, so the closet was filled with clothes.

Brian, on the other hand, loved electronics, thus the room had a large stereo, plasma television and computer. A large CD case stood next to the stereo, and it was filled with CDs. I threw a Carrie Underwood CD in and lay down on my bed. I sighed, completely content.

Five minutes later, there was a knock on the door. I groaned.

"Come in!" I sat up, Noah was standing in the doorway uncertainly.

"That was quick," I murmured to myself. He smiled. Realizing he had heard me, I blushed and ducked my head, hiding behind a curtain of my chocolate brown hair. He chuckled softly.

"You are very interesting." He said, surveying the room. I looked up.

"What?" I asked, utterly confused.

"Well," he started, picking up things here and there, "for one, you're not afraid of us. Two, well… I haven't thought of a two." He said, looking at me and smiling again. I thought for a moment.

"Thank you, but you're a horrible liar."

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"I've lived with vampires for a while now, and I've gotten fairly good at reading them. You wanted to say something else, but you are afraid that it will upset me. I think you're forgetting that my boyfriend was a vampire, and that he cheated on me. Hardly anything upsets me anymore."

I had yet to completely get completely get over Edward, but now I could talk about him.

"So, what were you going to say?" I asked when he didn't say anything. He sighed.

"I was going to say that: Two, even after your boyfriend did that to you, you look… well. You look somewhat happy. Most humans would be a wreck still."

"Yes, well, I've always been very good at repressing unpleasant things." Then I realized what I had just said. I was suddenly plunged into a deep pool of despair. I couldn't breathe.

"Bella! Isabella, wake up!" Noah was shaking me with almost too much force. I opened my eyes and took in a shaky breath.

"Bella?" I looked up. All of the Linneys were in my room. Funny, I hadn't noticed them before.

"It happened again didn't it?" Lena was speaking to me softly, careful not to startle. I just nodded numbly. Noticing the weird look Noah's face, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"Sometimes, when I remember things that I did with my boyfriend, I kind of… loose it." My eyes were still closed, not wanting to see the pity in his eyes that was in almost everyone else's. It was either pity of a look that said 'Are you sure you're mentally sound?'

Surprisingly though, when I opened my eyes, his expression did not say either. It was understanding, and when he saw me looking at his quizzically, he smiled.

"I think I'm okay now." I said, eyeing the other four in the room. Lena understood. She always did, her and I clicked.

"You sure?" she asked, I caught the double meaning to her words. She was such a good friend.

"Completely." I confirmed. She nodded, then ushered the other three out of the room, throwing me a quick smile before closing the door. I would have to thank her for that later.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Noah questioned, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Really, I'll be fine, time heals all wounds." I answered, smiling slightly at the quote.

"Yes, but the scar will remain and be forever." He shot back. His eyes had the glint of a sure victory, and again, I thought I saw them spark. The golden orbs blaze, I blinked and it was gone.

"True," I admitted, and he smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. It felt like I had known him for years instead of an hour. "So, what brings you to Prague?"

"Oh, nothing really, I travel a lot. I figured that I should drop in and say hi to my brother." His eyes were unfocused, remembering something far off. Then he seemed to remember me and smiled.

"What brings you to Prague?"

"Nothing, really. After what happened with my boyfriend- I'm sure you've been filled in- his sister and brother whisked me away when I wasn't quite so… put together as I am now. I've been here for a year; the Linneys have really helped me out. They're great people."

"Yes, they are," he agreed, "However, we don't always see eye to eye."

"Oh, I see." I said, knowing there was something he wasn't telling me. We sat in silence for a while before he suddenly said something.

"We just met a few hours ago, but I feel like I know you. I want to tell you things I shouldn't so badly. Part of me trusts you completely, while my logical side says I shouldn't. Does that make sense at all?" He asked, staring at me.

"Did you ever think that maybe both sides were logical?" I asked, "That you should go with your instincts?"

"You know why I can't go with my instincts, and later you will have to enlighten me as to how you have come to know that in information."

"Yes, I will, but I didn't mean those instincts, and you know it!" I replied, starting to become angry. I felt a wave of calm take me and start to extinguish my anger.

"Brian, leave me the hell alone!" I screamed.

"You're more observant than I took you for." Noah said, raising his eyebrows slightly.

"Yes, I've been told that before," I replied sharply, a little more sharply than I had meant to, but I didn't care. "Many people take me to be sheltered and ignorant, and I don't appreciate that. Especially coming from someone like you!" My voice was raised at the end. Getting up off my bed, I headed to the door.

Noah, however, being a vampire, grabbed me before I could go very far. Spinning me almost effortlessly, to face him.

"Bella," When he said my name, shivers went up my spine, "I didn't mean it that way, I'm sorry. You're just not like any human I have ever met, and believe me, I have met many, many humans. I'm sorry." He said, sweeping a stray lock of hair behind my ear. His golden eyes fixed on my brown ones as he leaned in slowly.

He didn't bother to make sure he could handle it, he just leaned in and met my burning lips with his cold ones.

The kiss was more passionate than that of which I had received from Edward. I didn't have time to dwell on it though, as his sweet scent intoxicated me. My arms reached up and locked around his neck, and my hands tangled in his short, spiky, midnight black hair. Hs arms formed an iron trap around my waist as he pulled me closer. I couldn't have gotten away if I wanted to. _If I wanted to._

I could feel it, my whole body tingling, every nerve acutely aware of his proximity. Every hair standing on end, every sense heightened. This was the beginning of something wonderful, and I hoped that it would never end.

A/N: The only reason I was to get this posted today was because of our two-hour delay! Three cheers, yay! Now, lets get some things straight. Bri is Bridget's nickname, and is pronounced Bree, okay? Jon is John, just spelled without the "h". Also, when Noah says that they don't always see eye to eye, he doesn't mean he eats humans. I realized that someone could get that from what he said. Sorry. Also, the title is a clue, but I won't tell you what. Actually, most of my titles have a secret message lost in side. Right, I think I'm done rambling now. Review please! I want to know what you think!

_Meghan_

_P.S. _

_7 pages on word, 15 pages hand written. Pictures on my profile, Alice's car too!_


	9. The Fight

_A/N: Thank you all for reviewing. Now, let's get this straight, **I am Edward/Bella, okay?** I am hurt that anyone would think that I was not in the first place. Truly appalled, okay, enough of me being overly dramatic. Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bella, Alice, Edward, etc. However, I do own Noah, Lena, Brian, Bridget, Jon and Tanya._

_What Happened to Forever?_

Chapter 9: The Fight BPOV 

"Bella! Noah! Get your butts down here now!" I pulled away and sighed. Noah chuckled softly.

"Can you tell them to give me a second to get ready?" I asked.

"Sure, but I don't know how that will help," he said, which caused me to glare. "Okay, okay, I will, see you in few minutes." With that he kissed me quickly, then was gone.

I got dressed and trudged down the stairs, clad in silver ballet flats with small wedges. I wore a light pink, see-through sweater with a white camisole underneath. _(Sweater was one I saw at Aeropostale; camisole is just my personal taste) _ Dark blue jeans that hugged my curves with a flared leg complimented the top and slippers. _(Modeled out of my own pair of Calvin Klein jeans)_

"I hate school, why do I have to go?" I asked Lena, who happened (yeah right) to be waiting for me at the foot of the stairs.

"I like school! It's fun!" she said. "Yeah, you've been through it seven times, of course it's fun for you!" I snapped. She ignored my comment and answered my first question instead.

"You have to go because you promised your Dad and Alice you would. Speaking of Alice, she and Jasper are attending school also."

"Cool." I said, hopping into Noah's 911 Carrera 4S Cabriolet Porsche. I slid onto the black leather seat as he took off.

"You look nice today." He said, eyeing me appreciatively. I laughed.

"Thank you, you do too." I replied, looking at what he was wearing. A burgundy turtleneck flaunted his sculptured chest and contrasted his snow-white skin, topaz eyes and black hair. A pair of the usual dark blue jeans reached down to his black etnies.

School was the usual. Amazingly, we found an English school so I wouldn't have to learn Czechoslovakian.

Here, like in Forks, guys liked me, and Noah had to beat them off with a stick. Even though girls flocked to him, my job was easier. All I had to do was kiss him and they backed off. Guys, however, couldn't get the hint, and my family had to save me numerous times a day.

"Perverts!" Noah muttered after saving me from an annoyingly persistent boy. I giggled.

"Oh, come on, I know you like to scare the crap out of little human boys.' I said, giggling some more. Noah smiled.

"I have to go home today, you want to come?" I asked, unlocking the door to my Acura, which I had been neglecting lately.

"Sure, I'll follow you there." He agreed before getting into his Porsche. I nodded.

"Alice! Jasper!" I yelled, although they probably already knew I was here. I shrugged when no answer came, tossing my bag onto the floor.

Making my way to the living room, stopping to adjust things here and there. I froze when I reached the doorway. Sitting on the couches were no other than the Cullen Clan. The entire Cullen Clan.

After a while of staring, I felt someone come up behind me.

"Bella?" Noah asked, then he noticed the Cullens, "Oh!"

"Bella, why don't you guys go up to your room for a while?" Alice suggested. I didn't respond; I was rooted to the spot. "Bella?" Worry was prominent in her tone.

Noah sighed. "I've got her Alice, she'll be fine." With that, he lifted me effortlessly and carried me upstairs.

By the time he set me down, I was shaking uncontrollably.

"Bella, it's going to be alright, I'm here." Noah whispered in my ear. I glanced at him and made the mistake of meeting his eyes. Staring into the glittering golden orbs that I adored so much. I sighed, taking a deep breath to calm myself.

"Thank you." I said, my sincerity ringing clearly in every word.

"For what?" he asked, quite puzzled.

"For being here, for holding my head up above water. I know this is sick, but thank you."

"Anytime." He replied, smiling as he leaned in. Locked in a passionate kiss until there was a knock on the door. Noah, obviously, was deciding to ignore it, because he continued to kiss me. I pushed him back softly and rolled my eyes as he groaned. Rising from the couch, I walked over to the door and opened it.

In my doorway stood no other than Lena and Bridget. _(Got you!)_

"Took you long enough!" Bridget said, walking into my room while Lena followed.

"Well, for one, Bri, I am a human, so I am not as fast as you are. Two, I was busy. Three, what are you guys doing here?" She ignored my question and walked over to my closet.

Looking to Lena, who was sitting examining my literature collection, for the answer.

"Alice called. She said that you weren't doing too well and needed our help." She said nonchalantly, her eyes never leaving the books.

"Oh, okay." I replied, making my way back to the couch. Noah smiled as I plopped down next to him, my head on his shoulder, his arm around me. Observing as Bridget rifled through my closet and Lena flipped through books.

"Now you know why I didn't bother to get it. You should listen to me more often." Noah said at one point. I snorted.

"Please, you know that I'm incredibly stubborn. Plus, they're quite amusing." I had whispered back. It had been two hours since I had interrupted, and the longer we waited, the more nervous I got.

Occasionally I would chat with Lena about a book, or argue with Bridget about an article of clothing. Mostly anything to take my mind off of what was coming.

"So, where are Brian and Jon?" I asked.

"At home, Brian could sense all the emotions. They didn't want the drama. Plus it gave them a reason to stay home so they could work on their latest piece of junk." Lena replied, rolling her eyes at the last statement.

"They're that bad?" I asked. Only a few voices had been raised downstairs, nothing big, but then again, eight Cullens included a lot of emotions. Lena nodded.

"I feel bad for Jasper." All three nodded emphatically.

Another hour passed, and another. They had been at it for four hours, possibly more, depending on when they started. I couldn't stand it anymore. I had caused this family enough discord, so I should fix it.

"That's it! I'm going downstairs and fixing this." I said, determined as I rose from my bed, which I had been laying on.

"Then I'm coming with you." Noah said beside me.

"We're going to go, see you later Bella!" Lena said from the windowsill, Bridget right behind her. I nodded and continued down the stairs, Noah on my tail.

When we got downstairs, a heated conversation between Alice and Edward was going on.

"Enough." I said only to be ignored.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled. All heads snapped toward me. "You have all been at it for four hours. Four hours! Enough is enough!" I paused, making sure I wasn't going to be interrupted. "Alice and Jasper did what they thought was right, and I thank them for that." I started, staring at Alice and Jasper. "However, I am nineteen years old, and I don't need to be protected anymore. I know you all mean well, but I don't need it anymore.

"Now, I know you guys are still going to worry, but there is no need. I have the Linneys and Noah," I paused to smile at him, "and I will be fine. So consider this my… resignation." And with that, I spun on my heel, grabbed my bag, purse, and keys, and exited the apartment.

But, of course, with the Cullens, nothing was that simple. Noah and I hadn't gotten very far before Alice called, "Bella, wait!"

"I'll be back tomorrow to get my stuff, Alice!" I said, not looking back, even though I wanted to.

"Bella, you don't have to leave! Please stay!" she pleaded.

"Alice, I can't, I've already stayed longer than I should have." I said, turning to face her this time. Noah gripped my hand reassuringly.

"Bella? Please?" she begged.

"Why Alice? Give me one good reason."

"Edward is nothing without you, Bella! Our family is falling apart!" she screamed.

"Alice, are you seriously suggesting I go back to Edward?" I hissed. Alice looked surprised at my tone, while Noah touched my shoulder gently. I backed off a bit.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that." I said, walking away.

"But Bella-" Alice started.

"Alice, everything will be fine. Trust me, once I'm gone, everything will be better. You can all get on with your lives, and I can get on with mine."

The elevator doors closed, and Alice was lost from sight. I sighed, and slumped onto the floor. Noah sat beside me.

"I'm sorry," I murmured, my head in my hands.

"It's okay," he said.

"No, Noah, it's not." I sobbed.

"Bella, look at me." He ordered. I looked up into his eyes and saw nothing but love, for me, he loved me. "I love you, and I am here for you. I will always be her for you, and I know you're still broken, and that's okay. I love you and I always will. Just remember that I'm here." He finished. I laughed shakily.

"I love you too Noah!" he smiled hugely and brought my face to his, wiping away the tears.

_A/N: There was more, but I didn't like it. I will be removing the authors notes after I post this. Right, hope you liked this. Now, to tell you all at once. **I do not make outlines!** This is my first story this, and I never really needed them. So, to tell you the truth, half the time, I'm as oblivious as you guys are. Anyways, I'll try to update soon. Review! _

_Meghan_


	10. Another Personality

_A/N: I was excited. Some of you actually like Noah! Yay!! Okay! Here it is! Chapter 10! _

_**Disclaimer:** Stephanie Meyer, not me, remember that!_

_**Warning: This chapter was written for teens. Language used.**_

_What Happened to Forever?_

Chapter 10: Another Personality 

We pulled up to the apartment in Noah's Porsche at ten. The whole ride there, I had been wondering how we were going to move all of my stuff. Finally I worked up enough courage to ask Noah.

"Umm… Noah? How are we going to move all my stuff?" I asked. He smiled a mischievous smile.

"You'll see." He said, getting out of the car and opening my door for me. I shot him a skeptical glance, which only made him smile more.

When we exited the elevator, he still grinning. I was starting to wonder if he was mentally sound.

"What's so funny?" I demanded. He just chuckled and shook his head like a child who had a secret they wouldn't share. I sighed, thoroughly annoyed, as I dug through my purse, searching for my keys. Before I could find them however, the door was yanked open and Emmett stood in the doorway.

_'Great! Just great! The Cullens are still here! Happy, happy!'_ I thought. Just what I needed, more people to say goodbye to. Also more people to interfere. Fabulous.

"Bella!" he boomed, embracing me tightly. Maybe a little _too_ tightly. Glancing at Noah out of the corner of my eye, worry reflected in his wide eyes.

"Emmett… can't… breathe!" I finally managed. He let me go abruptly and Noah steadied me as I stumbled backwards.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Fine," I gasped, trying to catch my breath. Noah unconsciously had his hand on the small of my back, and Emmett looked like he was going to tear him to pieces.

"Emmett, this Noah. Noah, this is Emmett." I gestured with my hand while speaking.

"Hi." Noah said, extending a hand to Emmett. Unfortunately Emmett didn't take it, he just nodded. An awkward silence settled in. Noah and I were still standing in the hall, Emmett's enormous figure in the door. He didn't look like he was going to let us in, so I started rummaging in my purse.

"What are you doing?" Noah asked, I pulled out my cell phone.

"You'll see, I'll be right back!" I called over my shoulder as I walked away. Once at the other side of the hall, I flipped it open and pressed four. The phone rung once, twice, three times… _'Where is she?'_ I thought.

Six, seven… on the eighth ring she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Alice, it's me. Can you please tell Emmett to move? He won't let us in." I started back towards Noah and Emmett.

There was no answer.

"Alice?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Emmett… door… inside… me… stuff… you know?" I listed. She had several degrees, one of them in human psychology; she should have caught on by now. Still, no answer.

"Alice, do I have to spell it out for you? I want to come in, so I can get my stuff, however, your brother will not let me through!" I said, my temper getting out of control, as I reached the two boys, both silent.

"I can't let you in, Bella." She answered.

"Why ever in the world not, Alice!?" I yelled. Seeing Noah reach to touch me, I sent him a glare. His hand dropped to his side. _(Hpobsessed21, I know, another mood swing, sorry! However, what is a relationship without drama?)_ Emmett still loomed in the door, not making eye contact.

"Well, Bella…"

"Alice, this is ridiculous! Let me in!"

"Bella, I can't, I'm sorry." She said, not sounding one bit repentant.

"You know what, Alice? Fine! Goodbye!" With that I marched away. When I reached the elevator, I spun around. Both Emmett and Noah were staring at me.

"Well, Noah, are you coming, or staying with the Cullens?" I asked, only raising my voice slightly. He would hear.

"Hold on!" he said, loud enough so I could hear.

He closed his eyes and concentrated hard on something. Emmett was staring at him like he was insane. I would have laughed, but I was focusing on Noah. _'What the hell is he doing?'_

Just then, the contents of my room appeared in front of him. Suddenly, they were in the elevator, behind me, all boxed and stacked.

"What the hell?" I heard Emmett say as he stared at Noah, who was walking toward me. I could feel how wide my eyes were, and Noah chuckled.

He entered and pressed the button that said "Lobby" in small letters. The doors closed, and the hallway disappeared from sight.

"Bella, breathe." He ordered. I obeyed, not even realizing I had stopped.

"I-I-di-didn't know you could do that!" I stuttered. He smiled.

"Teleportation. It's limited, but it works."

"Cool!" I exclaimed, he laughed, but was cut off when his cell phone rang.

"Noah" he answered.

"Yes, we're in the lobby right now."

"Chill out, there's no humans around."

"You know what I meant!" he snapped. The boxes appeared at different intervals across the room, appearing right next the wall, before Noah gained control. He took a deep breath and teleported the now-frozen boxes next to the door.

"Five seconds, okay? Yes, bye." He shut the phone and walked over to where I was, near the boxes.

"Emotions?" I asked. He sighed and smiled a sad smile, nodding.

"Observant?"

"You bet!" I replied. He smiled and closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, the boxes were gone.

"Can you do that with people?" I asked. He grinned, then held his arms out, and shut his eyes.

Suddenly, I was in his arms, bridal style. I giggled, but before long, my senses came back.

"Okay, put me down please." I ordered. He chuckled.

"No way," he said, starting to walk towards the doors. I threw my arms around his neck.

"Noah! Put me down!" I shrieked. It's not like I expected him to put me down, it was a game we played. Did I mention I _HATE_ vampire senses, when they're not saving me, that is, because just then, a voice sounded from behind us.

"Put her down _now_." Noah turned to see Edward standing several feet away. He complied with Edward's order, but snaked his arm around my waist instead.

To my surprise, Edward ignored it. He looked away from Noah, to me.

"Bella, we need to talk." His face was expressionless, but his eyes held so many emotions, I couldn't even describe.

"I can't Edward." We walked away. Edward wasn't there when I looked back, and for that I was glad. Truthfully, part of me didn't want to see him, but I knew I would, and the other part rejoiced.

"Took you guys long enough!" Brian scolded us.

"Sorry, we had a few issues." Noah said, trying to brush off the conversation.

"We should have expected them. Nothing is ever easy with the Cullens." Lena replied, sighing.

"We should probably be going now, before they try anything else." Jon suggested. Everyone nodded.

And sure enough, just as Noah and I were getting into his car, someone came out. I froze. Noah grasped my hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Isabella Swan!" Rosalie screeched, hurtling to a stop in front of me.

"My brother is tearing himself up over you, and what do you do? Nothing!" she shrieked.

"Absolutely nothing! My family is falling apart because of you, you little bitch! So much for loving my brother, you're already dating another guy. I see right through your innocent, girl-next-door act. You, Isabella Marie Swan, are a slut! I hope you die and go to hell!" she finished, her face in mine. How dare she? She had been nothing but a pain in my neck, and I was sick of it! I rounded on her.

"You clearly don't remember what happened, Miss Rosalie." I said in a deadly calm voice.

"Your brother cheated on me! He broke my heart first. I believe that gives me every right to shatter his." I continued, edging my way form calm, and more towards angry.

Her face was stunned. Alice must not have told anyone what Edward had done. Nevertheless, I continued.

"Maybe next time, you should make sure you know the whole story before making accusations, Rosalie. I am not a slut! However, you Miss Cullen, are a bitch! You have not said one kind thing about me ever, and I'm sick of it! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go. Goodbye!" I finished bluntly. Sliding into the Porsche, and slamming the door, breathing heavily from the rush of words. Noah took his cue, and was instantaneously by my side. Revving the engine and spiking it as we disappeared form sight. Leaving a stunned Rosalie in our dust.

APOV 

I heard the elevator doors close and clank downwards. The front door closed quietly, and a dazed Emmett stumbled in. He sunk down onto the couch next to a shocked Edward. Tanya had already gone to do better things.

"Emmett, what happened?" I asked softly.

"He… he…" Just then Edward shot out of his seat.

There he stood, frozen in Bella's doorway. I approached him cautiously, not knowing what to expect, but he didn't budge.

"Edward-" He stepped aside to show a bare room. How had they managed that?

"Him." Edward answered my unasked question.

"What?" I asked aloud this time.

"Noah." He sneered. Abruptly, he shot out of the room-again.

Noah's POV 

A minute after we drove off, Bella broke into tears. I desperately searched for a way to comfort her, but none came to mind, except for holding her hand. It seemed to be our signature move.

She glanced up at me as I slipped my hand into hers. Laughing once, she wiped away her tears. Not meeting my eyes again, she stared out the window.

"Bella?" I asked unsurely. I never knew with her whether she was in a good mood or bad, she always repressed everything.

Flashback 

_"Why did he bother in the first place?" I couldn't help asking. Knowing I would probably get a glare, I was surprised when she smiled sadly. _

_"He thought I was interesting, surprising. Never doing what he expected. Apparently obsession was the only reason he kept me around." She replied, mumbling the last part to herself._

_"I can see why he said that." This received me a glare and an eye rolling. Almost as to say, 'I expected you to say that.'_

End Flashback 

"I'm fine, really. Sorry." She laughed at herself. I frowned, and she once again broke eye contact. Running her hand through her hair, nervous habit of hers, she glanced at me.

"Sorry." She said, eyes straying back to the window, even though the car was parked.

"If you don't tell me, I'll hand you over to Lena and Bridget." I threatened. Her eyes widened as she stared at me in horror.

**BPOV**

"You wouldn't." I breathed.

"I would." He replied, his face gravely serious.

"Fine," I pursed my lips, and he smirked triumphantly.

"It's just… hard. To see the family I had always dreamed about belonging to again, but on these circumstances. I just… hate hurting them, you know?" He nodded. I sighed, gazing toward the house, but not really seeing it.

The truth was, he would never really understand. To an extent, he could. Never really though, no one could. Edward couldn't even. I hated having to see the Cullens again on the current conditions.

Turning back to Noah, I smiled. He was staring at me worriedly, and I smiled larger.

"I'll be in my room, 'kay?"

"Sure Bella, whatever you want." Nodding, I opened the door. Heading straight to my room once inside, avoiding my new family's concerned stares. I had a lot to think about.

**APOV**

"Where is he?"

"Where is who?" I asked.

"Edward." Rosalie hissed.

"In his room, pouting." I replied. He had come back from talking to Bella, and gone straight to his room. Tanya had tried to coax his out, but he had refused. He'd been in there for twenty minutes now. _(A/N: Imagine that they built on more rooms. Sorry!)_

"Why is he pouting? I don't blame Bella for not wanting to talk to him. I mean, hello, he cheated on her! Did you know that?!"

I looked down, around, anywhere but her face. My secret was revealed, and I was caught in the act of it from my family.

"You did?"

"Yes." I replied weakly.

"When?"

"When I started having visions of it."

"Is that why…"

"Yes, Rosalie, that is why we left."

"Yes knew?" I looked up, Edward was standing at the foot of the stairs, his eyes dark.

"Yes," I replied weakly, "but Edward, it was your decision, not min-"

"You knew and you didn't tell me?"

"Edward, I am not your protector. I refuse to let you stand here and blame me for _your_ decisions." I was fuming now, but he took no notice. In a flash he was in front of me.

"You could have saved people a lot of hurt if you told me." He breathed into my face.

"Well Edward, I don't remember _you_ hurting too badly. You basically forgot all about Bella, you moved right onto Tanya! Isabella had torn herself up over you. You should be happy that she even looks at you at all." Putting excess venom on the last few words, I watched him cringe.

"Edward, how could you?" Edward and I looked over in shock. Rosalie was staring at him with pleading eyes.

"How could you do that to her? I yelled at her today, and realized you cheated on her. You didn't break up with her like we all believed, like you let us believe.

"Your actions have separated Alice and Jasper form us, they have made us suffer silently with you. You are single-handedly tearing us apart. Do you realize that?' Edward opened his mouth to speak, but she silenced him with her hand.

**Rosalie's POV**

He just kind of stared at me for a moment. When he opened his mouth, I stopped him by bringing up my hand.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have something to attend to. Bye Alice." I hugged her goodbye and grabbed my car keys.

Climbing into my BMW, I listened to the engine purr to life, them sped away.

I had something I had to take care of.

_**Please read the AN!!! Please?**_

_A/N: There! That's seven pages on Word if you don't include this AN! Ha! There. So, since I'm being nice now, and hopefully you're all in good moods, I have some news._

_Currently, I am not even done writing Chapter 11, which means I cannot post it until it is fully written and typed, then I will probably work on Chapter 12 and try to get that done before I post 11._

_So, since that's 2 pieces of bad news, here's some good! One, I actually made an outline! Okay, so, something close… actually, nothing like it, but as close as I'll get willingly. Two, I have winter vacation after Friday, so hopefully I can get some of this done and posted. _

_Sorry, but I am currently working on some stuff for school, another piece of writing, and I am reading a new book, which happens to be fabulous. _

_No promises for updates. Later!_

_Meghan 3 _


	11. You Make Her Forever Empty

_A/N: Chapter 11 has arrived! Go me! However, I really need to thank all of you who gave a whole bunch of support. Really, you guys are the greatest! Plus, you then made me feel guilty, amazing what guilt does for writer's block! lol Please, read, hope you like it._

_**P.S.**_

_**Rosalie is a little OCC. Plus; I decided to change Jon/Noah's powers. Jon has water, earth and weather. Noah had air, fire and teleportation.**_

_**Disclaimer:** 2, 4, 6, 8! I don't own Twilight, mate! (I know it's British! I needed a rhyming word!)_

_What Happened to Forever?_

**Chapter 11: You Make Her Forever Empty**

**Rosalie's POV**

"I can't believe I'm about to do this." I muttered as I sped down the winding drive. Banking one last turn, I screeched to a halt.

As I approached the door, my mind started screaming, like I knew it would.

_'Go back! Run, now!'_ It screamed relentlessly. It was too late for that though, because I had just knocked on the door.

I hardly had enough time to bring my hand back before it was thrown open. A blonde stood there, not quite as pretty as me, but still decent looking.

"Hi, I'm-"

"Rosalie Cullen." She finished. I stared at her for a moment, and she stared back.

"Yes, how do you…"

"Bella has told me _all_ about you." She replied, strongly emphasizing all.

"Well, since you know me, who are you?" I snapped.

"Maybe if you ask a little nicer-"

"Bridget!"

Another girl stood at the foot of the stairs. She was brunette and appeared around twenty.

"Brian almost broke down my door! Please, at least try and act like you're seventy and keep you emotions under control!"

"Umm, hello? Still here!" I reminded them, waving my hand in the air.

"Yes, we're quite aware you're there." A voice replied. I jumped.

"Good, Jon, you're here! Please, could you deal with Miss Cullen while I take care of Bridget?" The brunette spoke to a man with midnight black hair.

"Of course." He replied, flashing her a dazzling smile. The brunette nodded, grabbed the blonde by the arm, and they were gone with a slight breeze.

An awkward silence overtook the room for a moment that seemed like eternity.

"Would you like to come in, Rosalie?" The man asked suddenly, his head snapping to look at me.

"Yes… thank you." I added the lat part unsurely. The words sounded strange coming from me, like a foreign language.

I couldn't help but notice how nice their house was as the man led me through it. The colors were nothing like that of our home. Instead, they were rich and… warm.

"Please, have a seat." He motioned towards a cinnamon colored couch, I complied.

"Now, what brings you here?" The man looked genuinely curious.

"Umm… actually, I'm here to speak with Bella."

"Ah, Isabella, I see."

"Right…" I said, unsure of what else to say.

"What's she here for?" A blonde boy asked. I jumped.

"G-d! How many of them are there?" I muttered. The first, Jon, I believe, smiled, the blonde didn't though.

"Why are you so anxious?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Noah! What is going on?!"

"Oh no…" Jon sighed.

"Bella, come on, nothing is going on!" A voice sounded.

"I'm not dumb Noah! Something is going on!" Bella's voice replied.

"Too observant for her own good." muttered the blonde. Suddenly, the two girls appeared in the door.

"Here they come!" exclaimed the blonde, Bridget I think.

"What is-oh!" Bella gasped as she entered the room. Another black haired boy trailed behind her.

"Hi Bella…" I trailed off, unsure of what to say next. She blinked a few times, almost as if she wasn't sure I was really there.

"We'll leave you two alone." The brunette announced as she ushered the others out of the room.

"This is probably a surprise." I said, noticing she was till staring at me as if I were a mirage. She nodded numbly.

"Umm… the reason I'm here… is to… apologize."

BPOV 

I couldn't believe those words had just left Rosalie Cullen's mouth.

"Apologize?" I asked.

"Yes, Bella, apologize. I'm sorry about how I acted earlier. Impulse took over and I just… kind of… Well, that doesn't matter. What matters is that I am extremely sorry for blowing up at you when I didn't have everything straight. I am so, so, sorry. Really, truly, I am."

I was dumbfounded. Rosalie had just sincerely apologized to me of her own accord. Finally, realizing I shouldn't just stare at her, I gathered my composure.

"It's okay, Rosalie, I understand."

Rosalie's POV 

I sighed a silent breath of relief.

"So, we're good?" I asked unsurely.

"Yeah, we're good."

"Thanks!" I breathed, acting morel like Alice than myself. I had been spending _way_ too much time with her lately.

She giggled.

"No problem."

"Do you want to come over? Alice probably wants to see you." I asked abruptly. She seemed shocked for a moment, but recovered quickly.

"Yeah, she called before you got here. I'm not sure though…" she trailed off. And suddenly it clicked. Bella probably didn't want to see Edward or Tanya.

"I see…" Thinking for a moment, I whipped out my cell.

"What are you doing?" she asked quizzically.

"Seeing if everyone wants to come over. That's okay right?"

"Oh! Yeah!" she answered

"They said they would be over soon." I told her. She smiled and nodded distantly. A few moments of silence later, and I couldn't hold my tongue anymore.

"Bella, you know, you can't run forever." She looked surprised, but answered with and "I know". I sighed.

"Edward misses you."

She snorted. "Uh huh, I'm sure he does." Sarcasm was laid thickly over the sentence.

"Really, he does."

"Yes, and that's why he cheated on me."

"Bella," I sighed, "Edward is not as strong as you give his credit for. He is as susceptible as you are. Sometimes he's just…. a bit confused, and he does things he normally doesn't. You have to forgive him."

"Edward is not a child Rosalie. I admire your effort to give him excuses, but he is a mature adult, and he needs to learn his actions have consequences. It doesn't matter if he's confused or not, he needs to grow up." She finished, rising from the couch.

"Bella-" I started. She was being _so_ _stubborn_. Why couldn't she just believe me?

"Rosalie, I'm sorry, I can't forgive him. Not yet. I just… can't get caught in hoping. Now, I'm going to change into something Alice will approve of so she doesn't get any ideas." I nodded, smiling.

"Let me help you." I suggested. She threw me a grateful glance and signaled for me to follow her.

APOV 

"Okay Rosalie, we'll be over soon."

"Okay, bye."

"What did Rosalie want?" Jasper asked from behind me.

"We're going over to Bella's!" I answered him enthusiastically. He sat up on the bed and eyed me for a moment.

"Okay…" he said, sighing, "but what did Rosalie want?"

"She invited us. Rosalie is over at the Linney's now."

"Nice try, Alice, but next time you might pick a more believable lie." he said dubiously.

"Jasper…" I warned him, glaring full force. He stopped his rant and stared at me, a thoughtful, almost incredulous look crossing his face as he read my emotions.

"You're serious." He stated. I nodded.

"Now come on, we have to get out without Tanya and Edward."

This wasn't going to be easy.

BPOV 

"How about this?" Rosalie asked, holding out a bright red, polka dotted fitted t-shirt. The sleeves, well, what you might call sleeves, poofed out form the shoulder, and the bottom was long and rounded. Basically, it kind of looked like Minnie Mouse's dress, minus the skirt. _(AN: This shirt actually belongs to me, and is a real shirt. Because, I'd rather not bother to look something up on the Internet, and I'm not very creative. Dresses? Sure. Everyday outfits? No. Anyways, back to the story.)_

She also held a tiny, mini skirt, which was actually a skort. _(Also mine)_

"Make the skort a pair of jeans and you've got a deal."

"Fine." She sighed, pulling out a pair of faded Lei jeans. _(Mine!)_ I smiled triumphantly, taking the clothes with me to the bathroom, leaving her to look around my enormous closet.

"There!" I said, emerging from the room fifteen minutes later. A red headband donned my head, holding my chocolate brown locks away from my face. Something resembling a buckle was attached to the top, a rhinestone in the middle. _(You guessed it. Also mine.)_

A few cosmetics had been applied. An antique pearl necklace, pearl earrings and a silver ring filled the category of accessories. _(That's right, mine. Maybe I should take pictures and post them on my profile…)_ For shoes, I threw on some comfortable black boots. _(Do I really have to say it?)_

"Bella! You look great!" Rosalie squealed as she appeared from within the depths of the closet. I blushed, the artificial one blending with the real.

"Oops! They're here!" she exclaimed.

"Rosalie, have you been spending a lot of time with Alice lately?" I couldn't help asking.

She smiled. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I have."

"I thought so." We both grinned and went downstairs.

APOV 

"Well, Edward is wallowing in self-pity and self-hatred. Tanya is… feels like Tanya is with Edward, and he is currently annoyed by her. We should be able to make a clean break." Jasper reported.

"Okay, lets go. Get Emmett for me please."

"Sure, meet you in the car." Nodding, I turned back towards the foyer. My eyes scanned the room until they landed on a notepad. It was the one Bella used to tell us where she was, even though I usually already knew. Crumpling the last note, I scribbled down new one.

Gone out, Jasper, Emmett and I. Be back… 

I reached into the future.

_Between 7 and 8._

_Love,_

Alice 

We were whipping between cars at 130. The exhilarating speed was refreshing compared to like around Edward lately.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

"Hello Edward." I answered the phone cheerily. Emmett and Jasper smiled, knowing how much Edward hates that.

"Alice, where the hell are you?"

"I left a note." I said defensively.

"Yes, well that note happens to be particularly vague, which defeats the purpose of leaving a note in the first place."

"Well, Father, why do you want to know where we are?"

"Because, Alice, I have a feeling you're keeping something form me." He answered.

"You know what Edward? You are right. Jasper and I-"

"I don't need to know that!" he yelled into the phone. I giggled.

"Bye Edward!" I sang.

"Wait! Alice, no! Hold-" I hung up. Emmett burst into laughter.

"Nice!" he said, punching my fist with his own.

"Thanks."

"We're here." Jasper said, gazing toward the house. I followed his gaze curiously.

"Crap."

BPOV 

"They're here." Rosalie reported. I breathed deeply.

"Okay, lets go."

"Bella!" Alice screamed when I opened the door. Immediately I was encased in her small arms.

"Careful Alice, you'll kill the poor girl." Jasper said, only half joking. She abruptly stepped and surveyed my outfit.

"Nice. You get A!"

"I get grades now?"

"Yup." I stared at her for a moment, and then decided to play along.

"I'm sorry, teacher, but I didn't earn that grade. Rosalie helped me."

"Did she now?" Alice asked, raising her eyebrows questioningly.

"That I did." Rosalie replied smugly.

"Now, Bella… umm… well, we brought someone along." Alice said, unsurely, as a change of subject.

Suddenly Tanya and Edward appeared before us.

"We… well… they… are you okay?" She asked me as I turned sheet white. I turned to her with tortured eyes. She took a step back unconsciously.

My pain abruptly stopped however, and turned to a deathly numbness, as I turned back to my unwanted visitors.

APOV 

"… Are you okay?" I asked. Bella was a deathly white and looked as if she had seen… well, something _very_ terrifying.

She turned to me with anguished eyes. Brown pools of deep pained stared back at me. I felt like I was being crushed and unconsciously took a step back.

Seeming to sense how uncomfortable I was, she turned back to Edward and Tanya.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a haunted tone. Her face was blank, unreadable. You couldn't even see anything seething beneath the surface.

Edward seemed alarmed at the drastic turn in Bella's attitude. She just stared at him numbly, waiting for an answer.

"Never mind, it doesn't' matter." She said at last. "I'll be back in a minute."

With that, she ascended the stairs, not tripping once.

EPOV 

She appeared… dead. No emotion crossed her face, her eyes were unfocused, as if thinking of something far away.

My family's thoughts were all extremely concerned. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who noticed the difference.

"Never mind, it doesn't matter." She answered her own question. "I'll be back in a minute." She climbed the stairs gracefully for someone so distant.

"What happened?" I demanded. Alice turned to me.

"You." She replied. Jasper enveloped her in his arms.

"So much pain. Then just… empty." He shuddered. I felt a wave of guilt wash over me, and, for once, Jasper didn't stop it.

BPOV 

"Bella? Hello?" Brian asked me.

"Bella!" Lena yelled.

I was sitting on my bed, staring into endless space, paying no attention to those surrounding me.

"Bella, just say _something_." Jon pleaded.

"Here." I answered.

Lena's POV 

"Here" She wasn't making any sense.

"Sentences please?" Bridget asked.

"Him. Here." She answered, her catatonic state disappearing as panic flooded her eyes.

"Him. Here. Now." Currently, an expression of pure panic was shown on her face as she flew around the room. I could feel Brian's calming influence try to calm the now-frantic Bella down. Jon was currently watching her with a slightly pained expression. She was like his little sister…

Bridget looked like she was trying to hack into Bella's seclusive mind again. Many times she had attempted this, but each time, her entry was refused.

"Bella, stop." I ordered, stepping in front of her.

"I can't face him-her-them!" she cried. Well, at least she was speaking in sentences now.

"Bella, who are you talking about?"

For a moment she looked at me with a sad expression, then choked out, "Edward. Tanya." The words were strangled, but I could feel the spark of anger in the air, even though I couldn't sense emotions.

A loud crack sounded through the house and everything started to shake.

BPOV 

It felt like there was an earthquake. The weird occurrence momentarily pulled me from my thoughts.

"What was that?" I asked. Everyone fled my room and ran downstairs, and I followed.

In the center of the living room and foyer there was a large opening, almost like that of the San Andres fault line.

"Jon!" Lena shrieked, her eyes never leaving the hole in our house.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Jon pleaded.

It was almost hilarious. I had never seen Jon act like this. He was always calm and collected. Lena had only had this reaction once before, when Brian crashed her 599 GTB Firoano Ferrari.

"Fix it now!" Lena screeched.

Jon concentrated hard for a moment. The shaking gradually and there was on last deep rumble as the two pieces molded back together.

"There." Jon said, please with himself.

"Yeah, well, control yourself next time." Brian muttered.

"You're not exactly much better." Bridget offered.

"Neither are you, Bri." Lena retorted.

"Guys, come on, cut it out." I said.

"You aren't exactly the best at controlling your emotions, Bella." Bridget snapped.

"Hey!"

"Basically having a nervous breakdown." She murmured.

"I recall you having a few of those yourself, Bridget!"

"At least mine were over things worth the breakdown."

"Oh yes, not finding a skirt completely qualifies."

"Actually I believe it does." Lena remarked.

"That and tracking mud in your car, sure!" I yelled.

"Hey!" The boys yelled simultaneously.

Before long, we were all involved in verbal combat. Each and every one of us completely oblivious to the Cullens, who were staring at us from the bottom of the stairwell. After about five minutes, someone decided to break up the fight.

"Hey!" The Linneys and I turned to look at Jasper. "Thank you!" he said, indicating the silence.

"Why are you here?" Brian asked. From the look on the other Linneys' faces, they were thinking the same thing.

"They're here to see me. Remember?" I pressed. Geez, I thought vampires had photographic memories. This statement was followed by a chorus of "Oh", and, "Oh yeah." I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

Everyone looked around unsurely, all visibly uncomfortable.

Lena's POV 

Another few minutes passed, and anyone had yet to move.

"So, Alice, Rosalie, I heard you guys like to shop." Rosalie smiled and Alice answered with an "Oh course!"

"Bri and I were planning on going today. Care to join?"

"Sure!" "Yeah!"

"Brian, Jon? Why don't you show Emmett and Jasper your latest "project"?" I made quotation marks around "project", it was more like "latest piece of junk".

Brian glared for a moment, but nodded.

"Okay then, lets go!" Alice said excitedly.

The boys had already disappeared, leaving a clear gap between Bella, Tanya and Edward. "Bye guys!" I waved, and smirked as Bella glared at me.

BPOV 

_'Lena is going to DIE!!'_

EPOV 

Bella was glaring daggers at the brunette Linney as she left the three of us alone. Turning back to us, she gave an aggravated cry, stamping her floor with fists by her side. She then proceeded to walk-well, more like stomp-up the stairs.

Tanya and I followed. A door on the left slammed as we reached the top of the stairs. Tanya opened it, and we stood in a dark blue room.

Bella was sprawled across a large-probably queen sized-bed in an off-white comforter.

"You are totally defeating my point." She sighed. Strange, we had entered silently. Seeming to hear disbelief in our silence, she sighed again.

"I think I've lived around vampires long enough to sense when they're watching me." She said. When we didn't say anything, she said, "You can go sit on the couch, you know." Motioning toward a white leather couch.

"What are you doing here?" She sat up, folding her legs Indian-style, elbows on her knees, head on her hands.

"We wanted some fun." Tanya answered, looking around the room.

"So, you immediately thought of me?" Bella scoffed.

"Alice was being secretive. I wanted to figure out what she was doing." I shrugged.

"Of course. I should have guessed." Bella muttered.

"We can hear you, you know." Tanya said, annoyed.

"I know." Bella grinned. "Speaking of your excellent hearing, I can't help but wonder why you didn't hear me when…" she trailed off.

This had been the one ting I hadn't wanted her to ask about. It wasn't the explanation, that was easy. The fact was her feelings, she could seriously get hurt.

"We were occupied…" Bella's nonchalant face fell for a moment, and I could see a glimpse of pain before she put the mask back up.

"Why do you think Alice and Jasper brought me here?" she asked, jumping off the bed-tripping, catching herself -and making her way towards the closet.

"Because you couldn't handle reality." Tanya answered. Bella peeked out from the closet and glared at Tanya, lips pursed.

Turning to me, she said, "You know, Edward, I never pictured you with someone so self-centered, inconsiderate and rude." With that, she disappeared into the closet again.

She emerged in a new shirt. It was maroon and had an old west feel to it. _(Mine. Maybe I should put that digital camera to use.)_

"Alice and Jasper brought me here because I couldn't handle _thinking_ about you, much less seeing you. I was hurt and confused and… angry. I couldn't handle… _you_."

Her hair was now in a ponytail at the nape of her neck. She then flipped it upside-down and clipped to her head.

"Bella, I didn't mean to hurt you,-"

"But you did! That's the point, Edward! Can't you see that? Sure, I'm better, but do you know how much this hurts?! Seeing you, talking to you, it hurts! Hurts so much, that it's taking me everything not to breakdown right now!"

"Bella, I am sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it Edward!"

"Well what else do you want me to say?!"

"I don't want words, Edward! I want actions! Either take me back and leave that dipstick, or get the hell out of my life!"

I sat back down from my standing position and buried my face in my hands. I didn't want to do either, knowing how much I would hurt Tanya or Bella. I absolutely abhor ultimatums.

"Bella, I can't." I sighed. She looked like she was going to cry, which she did. With tears rolling down her face, she said, "Then get out." She pointed towards the door.

"Bella-"

"Out!" she screamed, the flow of tears increasing. I nodded sullenly, pulling Tanya out with me.

The girls were back from shopping when we got outside. Keeping my head down, I walked to the car. Once inside, my eyes met Alice's. Her eyes were sad and disappointed. In her mind, she said to me,

"You make her forever empty."

_A/N: Yes! No angry mobs for me! Again, I would like to thank you for all of your support! I wouldn't be able to do it without you!!! (Sending virtual hugs to everyone) I will try to put some pictures of the clothes and the car mentioned in this chapter on my profile. Also, chapter 12 might take a while, so please be patient. I will really try though. Please review, but really, I don't have an idea why you wouldn't._

_Meghan_

_**P.S.**_

_**This chapter is almost 12 pages in word and a little more than 24 in handwriting. Just to let you know.**_


	12. 99 Years, 100 Tomorrow

_A/N: Shorter chapter than usual. Wanted to make the deadline set by one TotalVampire-holic. See, I made it. However, in order for the earlier chapter, it is shorter too, ends in a cliffhanger, introduces MORE new characters, but is an important part. Trust me. Also, the beginning of the chapter may be annoying. Get over it and just be happy I'm updating at all._

_**Disclaimer:** Don't own Twilight, but I do own all my characters and my ideas! My gosh people, stop the plagiarism! _

_**What Happened to Forever?**_

**99 Years, 100 Tomorrow**

99 years. 100 tomorrow. My last day of sanity was today. Okay, I'll admit it, I really haven't been completely sane for 99 years. 100 tomorrow.

Climbing off of my bed, I proceeded to my daily ritual, the same thing _every_ day. Not for one day in the 99 years-100 tomorrow-had I strayed from it.

I had learned in the 99 years-100 tomorrow-that change was bad. Evil. Change meant risks. Change was the complete opposite of safety, my dear friend safety. Do you see the insanity now?

_Flashback_

_"Bella?"_

_I looked up, torn from my miserable thoughts, to look into Noah's eyes._

_"I wanted to thank you. You have brought my family and I so much closer, and for that, I will give you anything you want."_

Things had become extremely formal for Noah and I lately. Once Edward had left, my comatose state had returned and Noah and I broke it off. The Linneys couldn't save me this time, and I was leaving. Leaving the Linneys, leaving Alice and Jasper, leaving everything.

_"A friend." I answered. "I want a friend." He smiled and nodded, wrapping me in a hug before helping me into my Acura. Even though I was a vampire now-thanks to Lena-I still had my klutzy moments._

_"Goodbye my lover." He quoted._

_"Goodbye my friend." I smiled, my first in a long time. With a wave, I threw the vehicle in reverse and sped away from my old life._

_Flashback Ends_

"So sweetheart, what does it feel like to almost be 119, but never 20?" May asked, giggling as Jordan kissed her neck.

"The same as the other 99 times you've asked." I answered.

"Bella?" Sofi asked, tipping her head as she read my aura.

"I just… never mind." I sighed, standing up, casting an annoyed glance at May and Jordan, and exiting the room.

"You're irritable today." Sofi remarked, following me.

"Yeah, well, that's me: the pessimist." I snapped.

"It's something else." She pried.

"You want to know what I'm feeling?" I asked, a "go on, I dare you to say yes" edge to my voice. She shook her head, a look of fear crossing her face momentarily. I laughed cruelly.

"Oh come on. You're not scared of me, are you?" I mocked her. Sofi's eyes narrowed.

"What has gotten into you today? You're being more of a bitch than usual." She retorted heatedly.

"Maybe if you weren't so wrapped up in yourself, you would realize what day it is." Recognition flashed across her face and she looked down in shame.

"I'm sorry Isabella. I forgot." She apologized.

"It's okay. I'm just extremely emotional today." I said, indicating my anniversary of the day Edward left for good.

"Come, I want to show you something." Sofi told me, walking towards her room. I opened the door with my telekinesis just as she was about to. Throwing her a quick smirk, I followed her inside.

She pulled up a site. After scanning over it, I let out a small "Wow."

There on the monitor, was a site-all about the Cullens.

"I thought it was interesting." She said, closing the Internet and spinning to face me. I just nodded, leaving her room in a daze. Once in my room, I snapped back to an awareness more acute than normal.

Quietly, I slipped into my closet, reappearing in a hunter green, long sleeved, fitted shirt and white cardigan. Black pants, tan boots, and I was off.

Silently opening my window, I stuck a note on it and jumped from the roof, landing like a cat. Jogging-at vampire speed-through the forest, I emerged at the road and began to walk.

My head was racing, my adrenaline pulsing at the information and events that I had gathered today. It was like a movie-one that kept rewinding. My thoughts were traveling in confusing, complex, and useless circles, frustrating me greatly.

A car approached me and I turned to see a silver Toyota Alessandro Volta pulling over beside me. The window rolled down to reveal a man with honey colored hair and deathly pale skin.

"Bella?" He asked.

"Jasper." I breathed.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same."

"Just answer." He grinned.

"Well, I was on a walk," I said, glancing to find unfamiliar surroundings, "but I have a feeling I'm not in Kansas anymore." He laughed.

"You _were_ always directionally challenged."

"What time is it?'

"Three a.m." he replied.

"Oops." I laughed.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"I've been gone for eleven hours. Left my house at four."

"You want a ride?"

"Yes, thank you."

After sitting in silence for a few minutes, I started to softly sing one of my favorite songs.

"_Hey taxi, send me straight to the heart of it. The nucleus of politics where somebody, somebody started it. Cause they taxed me with a scalpel piece by piece. Cut me deep and bled me dry til there was nothing left to bleed._"

"Interesting song." Jasper remarked, looking over to examine me.

"Wide taste in music." I answered, staring out the window. Another silence blanketed the speeding car, each of us wrapped in solitary thoughts.

"So why were you out there?" I asked at last.

"Varying emotions at the Cullen House tonight."

"What about?"

"One, Miss Isabella Swan."

_A/N: The chapter is okay I guess. I wanted to get it out though, cause I won't be updating for a while. Why? Because I have a humongous SS project to do, homework, and a bunch of other stuff I would rather not bore you with. Tell me, what do you think of her new family? I know Bella was a little OOC this chapter, but you should see why… later. grins evilly_

_Meghan_

_P.S._

_Bella and Noah's quote was from James Blunt's "Goodbye My Lover". The song she was singing in the car was Relient K and their song "Life After Death and Taxes"._


	13. The Colors of Truth

_A/N: Well, what can I say? I'm a procrastinator I am doing this instead of my project. But you can all thank an anonymous reviewer called **Twilight lover**, because she motivated me and asked a lot of questions I didn't have answers to. Anyways here is chapter… umm…13? Gosh that's bad. Oh well, here it is. Enjoy._

_**Disclaimer: Did you expect something? Oh, you did? Too bad.**_

_What Happened to Forever?_

**Chapter 13:The Colors of Truth**

**3rd Person POV**

"Uh, what?" She stammered.

"Tonight, the stress is over you." He repeated slowly.

"Why?" She asked, dragging out the word. He sighed, staring out the window before stealing a glance at her.

"You're curious?" Jasper asked incredulously.

"Just a tad." Bella admitted.

"You should be scared, angry, pained, anything _but_ curious."

"You are forgetting I am not normal." She smiled, something she never though she would do today.

"True." He admitted and the girl glared. She felt her phone vibrate

"Hello?"

"Where are you?!" May yelled.

"I left a note."

"Yes, lets read that, shall we?"

"I'd rather-"

"It was a rhetorical question!"

"Sorry."

"_'Going for a walk to clear my head. Be back. –Isabella.'_"

"See?"

"All I see is a particularly vague note!" May answered.

"I'm getting a ride, cool down."

"Ride?" May asked. This was followed with "Hey!"

"With whom?" Sofi asked. Bella shot a glance at Jasper.

"Later."

"But-"

"Sofi…" The vampire warned, earning a curious glance form the one beside her.

"Fine, later. You will not be getting out of it." The blonde promised.

"We'll see about that. I should go now. Goodbye Sofi."

"Goodbye Isabella."

"You have a family." Bella nodded. "How many?"

"There is May, her husband, Jordan, Sofi and I." She answered.

"Do they have powers?"

"Sofi is supernatural."

"Are you?" Jasper asked.

"Yes." Bella answered bluntly.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Not really."

**BPOV**

"How is your family?" I asked, trying to turn the attention from myself. He frowned.

"Oh, I see." I turned my attention to my hands, twisting my fingers.

"We all kind of fell apart once you left. Only ten years ago did things start to get better. Until tonight of course."

"What happened tonight?" I questioned. Prying was not one of my favorite things to do, but it was the only way to find out.

"We just moved to the outskirts of your town. While enrolling to the school, we uncovered that you live there, go to school there and that we are practically neighbors."

"I knew I should have changed my name." I mumbled. Jasper grinned.

"Anyways, Edward locked himself away. Alice is overjoyed and planning shopping trips. Emmett is happy, but Rosalie is partial. Esme is hopeful and Carlisle was… Carlisle."

I grinned, picturing the family I had dreamed of belonging to. My mood abruptly darkened though.

"Tanya?"

"She left the year after you." I sighed, silently thanking every deity I could think of, which was quite a few.

"Why Franklin?"

"I don't know. Why are you here?" He asked.

"I think because it is a strange town. We blend easier. However, I am not privy to May's inner workings, nor do I wish to be, so I cannot be sure." The boy laughed.

We settled into a comfortable silence. A battle was taking place in my mind and occasionally I could feel Jasper's eyes on me. Finally I came to a decision and asked before I could back down.

"Jasper, do you think I could come over tonight?" At first he looked taken aback, but nodded, muttering "So abnormal" under his breath. Pulling out my cell phone, I dialed Sofi.

"Hello?"

"Sofi, it's Bella."

"Hello, what do you need?"

"Why do you assume I need something?"

"Instinct, past experiences." I sighed, recalling the other times Sofi had needed to rescue me.

"I was just calling to tell you I will be late coming home."

"Why?" Her voice was suspicious.

"I am going to a friends house."

"Who is it?"

"We already had this conversation."

"Isabella Marie Swan Courier, answer me!"

"Sofia Ilene Marilota Courier, I do not want to discuss this now." My voice was even and calm. Sofi gave a frustrated sigh, but moved on.

"Fine, call if you need anything."

"I will, bye."

"Not much farther." Jasper assured.

"Okay." I replied, putting my phone away. Turning my attention to the window, I observed as trees whizzed by and the road flew underneath us in a blur of black. Bored, I heaved a sigh.

Telekinetically, I pulled out my cell phone and played around a little, it suspended in air. Jasper was staring.

"Sorry, telekinetic." I muttered.

"The Cullen Residence." Jasper announced.

I didn't get a chance to reply though, because I was tackled by Alice.

"I Saw you coming." She said, stepping back. "What were you doing way out there?"

I smiled. "Difficult story for a later time."

"Ooh! You're so articulate!" Jasper chuckled.

"Lets go inside."

Finally, greetings were done. The catch? Now we are all sitting around, and I have to explain my new life.

"I haven't really done much."

"Oh, come now, there has to be something." Esme encouraged.

"Truly, there isn't. I live here with my family and we stay secret. That's it."

"Tell us what your family is like!"

"Well, there is May and Jordan, her husband. Then Sofi and I. That's it."

"Bella is telekinetic." Jasper said quietly. I glared, lifting a book and throwing it at him with my power. He caught it. The Cullens stared in awe.

I looked around. "Sofi is the only other." I answered the silent question in their eyes. Just then, my phone signaled and incoming call. I smiled apologetically, getting up and making my way out doors.

"What May?" I snapped.

"We have a problem."

"What is it?"

"Sofi."

"Shit," I cursed. "Be right there." Quickly entering the house again, I faced the Cullens.

"I have to go." With that I was gone. _(Seriously though about leaving it here)_

I arrived at my house a few minutes later, only to see the whole thing bathed in an ethereal glow. May and Jordan were standing solemnly before it, and they turned at my appearance.

"She had an emotional overload and lost control." Jordan explained as I approached.

"Okay, stay here."

"Bella!" I turned, the Cullens stood by the forest line, Edward among them.

"Keep them busy please. I haven't fully explained yet." May and Jordan nodded, and I disappeared into the house.

Everything was alive, like some bad horror movie or something. Weaving my way through the mess, I searched the place for Sofi.

Eventually I came across her room. The door seemed to be made of pure light that abruptly died once I touched it. Carefully, I opened the door.

Sofi was standing in the center of chaos, tings flying around her like a hurricane. Her soft golden ringlets framed her face, flying around like a silent wind was tousling them. Her eyes were alight, flickering like a raging fire as she turned to face me.

"Isabella," She hissed.

"Sofia," I replied calmly, earning myself an intense glare.

"Come now, Isabella, I expected more. Face me like an equal. Fight me, I'm aware you are more than capable."

"Sofi, get a hold of yourself. This isn't you. I know it and you know it."

"I know nothing of the sort." She replied before sending a burst of light my way. I sidestepped it and it struck the wall, blasting it to smithereens. Sofi growled maliciously.

"Fight me Bella! You know you want to!" She screamed, flinging several disks of energy at me. Raising my hand, a shield of black energy appeared, stopping each disk. Sofi cackled wickedly, and edge of pleasure to it.

"Sofia, stop this now!" I ordered. She just grinned sardonically, sending several more attacks my way. When I succeeded in blocking them all, she let out a wild screech, blast a hole in the wall and jumped into the front yard. I had no choice but to follow.

"Sofi stop."

"What are you going to do? Try and stop me?" She mocked.

"Yes, and you know it."

'I'm always up for a challenge." Sofi smiled. I grimaced, but it was short lived, as she charged again. This time I retaliated, shooting balls of black light at her, my hair flying wildly, my eyes glowing black.

Several more assaults flew back and forth before there was a pause. Sofi growled in frustration.

"Sofia, this could go on forever. Let us end it now."

"I've got an eternity." She retorted.

Sofi sent a beam of light toward me as I did her. The two met in the middle, sending spark-like droplets everywhere. Out hands were outstretched, trying to force the other back. White and black blazed against each other, a brilliant display.

Finally, I managed to beat back her white energy, sending her shooting across the yard. I dropped to my knees, exhausted by the strenuous battle.

At last, I succeeded to rise, walking over to where Sofi lay against a tree. Carefully, I knelt beside her. She was out cold. Gently, I lifted her up and carried her towards Jordan. Shifting her to his arms, I collapsed again. May caught me before I hit the ground, lifting me up and carrying some of my weight. I started to slip into unconsciousness, and everything went black.

_A/N: There was a lot of phone conversations/dialogue this chapter, I know. Don't ask me why, no clue. Had a lot of fun writing that action scene. Please review._

_Meghan_


	14. To Take A Running Leap of Faith

_A/N: Okay, might be last update in a while. SS project is coming up, and I can't slack anymore. Reading a book right now, Blood and Chocolate so I can see the movie after I'm done. Other than that, there is nothing. Enjoy._

**_Disclaimer: OMC! People, I do not earn money for this. I wish. Also, OMC is not an error._**

_What Happened To Forever?_

_**To Take A Running Leap of Faith**_

**BPOV**

"_Why isn't she waking up?"_

_"I already told you, she is fine. Trust me."_

_"Sofia woke up yesterday."_

_"Sofi's power is different."_

_"How so?"_

_"That is Sofia and Isabella's to tell, not mine." There was silence._

_"Don't touch her!"_

_"Why ever not?!"_

_"I can't tell you," Someone heaved a frustrated sigh. "Look, Bella should be awake soon. She normally takes twice as long as Sofi."_

_"This happens often?"_

"No." I answered, opening my eyes.

"Bella!" Alice hurled herself at me. I remained still, eyes closed, fighting off my instinct.

"Alice, let go." Jasper said forcefully. She complied and I shot him a thankful glance. Only then did I notice the others in the room. Only Sofi was absent.

"Quite a welcoming party I get, huh?" I grinned. Carefully, I rose, gripping the bedpost to help, even though I could have shattered it easily.

"We were so worried, Bella." Esme said, reaching forward to touch me. Raising my hand, I stopped her, but in my effort, a shield appeared.

"Crap," I muttered, making it vanish, "I advise you don't touch me unless you have a death wish. I don't mean that as a threat either." I added at Esme's shocked face.

"Bella," I looked up, May had spoken, "Are these are the Cullens?" She had tried to keep the hatred from her voice, but I knew her well enough to find it.

"What did you guys do for the past two days?" I asked not believing that neither family had bothered to introduce themselves. You would think that the common courtesy that comes with living in the old times would have kicked in or something.

"Nothing, really." Rosalie answered, bored. Okay, maybe I shouldn't assume so much. I sighed tiredly.

"Ookkaayy then. May, Jordan, these are the Cullens. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, and Edward." I said, gesturing with my hand at each person corresponding to the correct name. Each was said with the same indifference, and this seemed to shock several people in the room. "I trust Sofia made her own introduction?" May nodded. "Good, now, if you don't mind, where is my sister?"

"Bella, are you sure?" Jordan asked skeptically. I knew he meant well, but I hated that kind of question, the answer was so obvious!

"Yes," I answered, "Curiosity has ensnared me."

"Curiosity killed the cat." May reprimanded.

"Ever think that maybe the cat died because he didn't explore his curiosity?" I asked smugly, pleased when she couldn't come up with an answer. "Now if you could be ever so kind to point me in Sofi's direction…"

"In the garden." Alice answered. I smiled, thanked her, and made my exit. Unfortunately, Edward followed.

"I see you have not decided to heed my warning." I said icily, still walking.

"Somehow I fail to see how you could manage to kill me." He smirked.

"I have my ways, you would be wise not to doubt that."

"Apparently I am not wise." He was still trailing me as I walked down the beautiful royal staircase and to the backdoor.

"You should stay here." I said, turning to face him. "A fight may break out and you could get hurt." I had a feeling he doubted that, but he sighed, rolled his eyes, and took his leave anyway. _'That was easier than expected…'_ I thought, having prepared myself for an argument.

After a moment, I stepped out the arching glass doors into the beautiful garden where I spent a lot of my time. The gravel path crunched beneath my feet as I weaved my way through a jungle of blooming flowers and leafy plants. Out of the blue, I started to hum, which turned into quiet singing.

_"A statue stands in a shaded place, an angel girl with an upturned face. A name is written on a polished rock, a broken heart that the world forgot. Through the wind and the rain, she stands hard as stone in a world that she can't rise above. But her dreams give her wings and flies to a place where she's loved. Concrete angel."_

"You should sing more often." Sofi said quietly, stepping out from on of the many winding paths. Several moments of silence settled, and Sofi looked down, trying to avoid my piercing gaze.

"Why Sofi?" My adopted sister looked up, pained and looking about to cry.

"I don't know!" She sobbed. "I was so… angry that you wouldn't tell me anything. You _always_ tell me _everything_! I felt like I was loosing you, all at once. I can't deal with that again! I can't, I can't, I can't. Please, please, please, don't make me." She sobbed, repeating her words like a mantra.

"Sofia, do you really think I would do that?" I asked, sincerely hurt.

"No, but I couldn't even bare to imagine it! I suddenly believed it, and I wanted to stop you. Then the monster… it just kind of slipped out! By the time I figured it out, it consumed me!"

"Sofia, are you seriously explaining that monster to me?" I asked kindly. She looked a little stunned at my sudden emotional change, but laughed at herself once realizing my point. "I have dealt with that monster for 100 years. It is a sly being that takes advantage of you when you are weak and pounces. Self-control is very important Sofi, and you and I have worked very hard to perfect it. However, everyone slips sometime. You really shouldn't blame yourself."

Laughing shakily, she agreed. I smiled and led her down a path. When we reached an old, wooden swing, I sat on it, moving back and forth slightly. Sofi took a seat on the ground next to me, leaning against the tree that supported the swing.

"So… the Cullens, huh?"

"Yeah," I sighed.

"I can't believe that you faced them of your own accord, how hard was that?"

"Hard, but not impossible. I was relieved actually, finally… I don't know…"

"Seeing them again?" Sofi grinned, dodging when I Threw a pebble at her.

"Yes," I finally admitted.

"How did you manage?"

"Manage what?"

"Your powers. You had so much control." She marveled.

"I think it was luck. Fainted before anything else could happen."

"How could that be though? You have horrible luck."

"Hey!" I cried indignantly.

"It's true," she laughed, "You know it. I know it. Everyone knows it. Maybe it was fate. Maybe, with the Cullens there, you didn't wipe everything within a 2-mile radius out. I don't know, but I have a feeling that's it."

"Well, don't expect anything to happen between Edward and I." I said, knowing exactly where her thoughts were going.

"Oh, come on, Isabella. Face it. Fate has something in store for you."

"Well, I don't like it." I said, pouting. Sofi laughed at my childish behavior. "Come on, we have some 'splainin to do."

"Do we have to?" She whined. We laughed, and headed back towards the house.

We were all spread around my house's large parlor.

"Please ask any questions you may have." Sofi said.

"What the hell was that performance you gave us earlier?" Emmett burst out. Sofi and I burst out giggling.

"That, Emmett, was our…" I looked to my friend for help, but she shrugged, "umm… darker side."

"I thought you were answering questions, not creating more." Rosalie said.

"We said we would answer questions, never that the answers had to be thoroughly explained." I answered, finding the loophole.

"You should be a lawyer." Sofi whispered, even though everyone else could hear. I grimaced at the idea.

"Anyways, back to subject. A demonstration of our powers was what you saw. Sofi and I are like… a confusing oxymoron. We are best friends-sisters-but archenemies. Do you want to explain your power, Soaf?"

"Right, well, I am… life. I can create life, heal, create happiness and any other positive emotion, and then, generate white light, shields, etc." The Cullens absorbed that for a moment.

"Can you take away life also?" Carlisle asked.

"No, that is my power. I am death. I can create death, wound, create negative emotions, generate black light, etc. Basically, Sofi and I are total opposites."

"That only affects humans?" Jasper asked, looking at me. I shook my head solemnly. "I can kill vampires also." I added in a small voice. Many intakes of breath were heard.

"Sometimes our powers let loose and consume us completely, like they did with Sofi. I somehow managed to stay in control until I fainted. That happens after a large use of power, it drains me. Usually, it takes a while to build back the control, the wall that helps keep the monster back. Physically touch me, and I could kill you." Alice's eyes widened at this news, realizing how close to death she had come. Burying my face in my hands, I started to sob.

"Excuse me." I said, standing and walking to my room. Putting on my iPod, I grabbed a book. My way of healing emotionally, to leave the real world behind, to completely immerse myself in a world of fiction and drown out all noise.

"Thou darest to interrupt my meditation?" I asked as I felt a presence enter the room.

"Thy shall be hanged for such witchcraft, the use of forbidden black magic." A voice answered. I looked up, surprised, to find Edward in my room. Slowly, I removed my ear buds and closed my book.

"I don't think I've ever seen so much black in my life." He remarked, surveying my room, which was painted completely black, murals here and there on the walls. He walked over to one, tracing over the dark forest there, eyes staring out from behind a tree.

"You're an artist."

"I guess you could call me that." I said, watching him intensely.

"Why so much darkness?" I laughed, a hard, humorless laugh.

"Oh please, you saw that display, know my powers. It's a given." He paused, measuring my expression.

"Bella, do not hate yourself."

"Hypocrite." I accused. "How can you say that? You loathe what you are, why can't I?"

"Because you don't deserve it."

"You may be a little biased. Plus, you have no idea what my powers are capable of."

"No, but I know you."

"_Knew._" I corrected. Edward laughed.

"Bella, a hundred years have passed. So what? You're not going to change all your ways, believe me, you're too stubborn."

"You know, we are so freaking alike, it's starting to scare me." I laughed, more like we were friends rather than past lovers. However, there was no hiding the fact that my body was bursting with electricity just from being in the same room with him alone. He smiled.

"You know what? Come with me. I have something to show you." I started for the window.

"Where are you going?"

"Out, through the window. I wouldn't think you would have any aversion." I said, throwing open the sash and taking in a large breath of sweet, summer night air. Quietly, I opened the screen, and moved through the window silently. I waved Edward through, and dropped off the roof and into the garden.

We moved like wraiths through the darkness. Our footsteps soundless. Our breathing rhythmic. Our future unclear.

_A/N: Okay, no more updates for a while sorry. Bella was singing "Concrete Angels" by Martina McBride, just to let you know. Please review._

_-Meghan. With the h._


	15. Serenity and Fighting

_This chapter is dedicated to sillybella. She doesn't read my story, but I read hers, and I have to tell you, that she is a wonderful writer. Her story, "Peonies" was so sad that it made me cry, which I think really proves that you are successful writer. So, this is dedicated to her._

_**Disclaimer:** I have been to therapy, and I have learned to accept that I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. Ah, who am I kidding? Like I would ever get over that._

_What Happened to Forever?_

_Chapter 15: Serenity and Fighting_

"Where are we going?" Edward asked, only to be ignored. We were coming upon my destination, and I wanted it to be as magical as it had been with the meadow. We reached the old maple tree, and I slowed, pulling on his hand quickly as he flew past me. He fell to the ground and I smiled, not making a sound, only staring at his stricken face with amusement.

Somehow, he managed to get up gracefully once composing himself, something I could not do, even as a vampire. I gestured toward the area before us, telling him silently to take a look around. He glanced in that direction quickly, but looked back questioningly at me when he only found another mass of trees. I smiled, thinking of how his being close-minded had not changed over 100 years.

Quietly, I weaved my way through some of the surrounding trees, and stepped out onto a small clearing. It was a lot smaller than the meadow, probably about half the size, covered by short grass and pine needles. Trees loomed over it, shading most of it, only a few shafts of light filtering through. The giant maple that we had stopped at protruded slightly, one of its immense branches poking out into the small space. A tiny, trickling brook cut the clearing down the center, providing clear, sparkling water from a nearby mountain.

I stepped back, smiling gently as Edward looked around with wonder at the serene site before us. Silently, I pulled myself up and on to the maple's branch. Looking around contentedly, I smiled wider. Everything was peaceful, so innocent, so… _unconnected_ from the rest of the world. I could forget everything here, and just relish in the feeling of safety and calm that was not present anywhere else.

When Edward glanced back to where I had been, he started to panic. He looked around wildly, trying to find any trace of me. Apparently, he didn't remember that if he smelled for me, he could find me easily. I chuckled as his horror-stricken face. He looked up and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I asked quietly.

"I don't think beautiful describes it."

"I come here to think, to escape reality and myself. I'm not exactly proud of who I am."

"Would you be speaking of your powers?" I nodded, jumping off and sitting down on the bank of the stream, removing my sneakers and dipping my feet in the chill water. I sighed happily, loosing myself in its cooling sensation. Edward joined me, watching my face intently.

"Blood has stained my hands, and no matter how much I regret it, I killed people. I took innocent lives. Never, can I forgive myself for that, but here… it all just melts away. I can forget all of that. The faces of the people I slaughtered disappear, and I can be left in peace."

"Somehow I have a feeling that you did all of that when you weren't in control." He said, searching my face for something.

"It doesn't make it right." I sighed, turning my face from his intense scrutiny.

"No, but it makes it a little better." I sighed, he didn't understand, but one couldn't be angry or frustrated here. It was like there was so ancient black magic that prevented it. Here, you were always calm, cool, collected.

"I guess so." He smiled at my stubbornness.

We sat in silence, random thoughts drifting through my head. Birds were chirping, and dusk was settling. Through the branches, I could see a rainbow sky, looking like some three-year-old had put brush to paper. Red streaked yellow and pink faded to a purple, while the sun was nowhere to be seen.

"We should be going back." I said distractedly.

"I guess." He laughed.

We raced each other through the woods, back to my home. Soon enough, we were stepping from the forest onto a gravel path of the garden. I started to sing a tune softly as we strolled between the walls of greenery. Edward just trailed behind me, gawking at our large estate. I giggled, walking backwards so I could face him. He smiled crookedly at me and I turned back around before I could trip.

Quietly, I peeked around the corner of the door, but it was glass, which defeated my purpose. I waved Edward in behind me, and together, walked toward the living room. Voices could be heard from there. Some I identified as my family's or the Cullens, others took longer.

"Oh no," I breathed.

"What?" Edward asked, keeping pace with my quickened step.

"Ah, Isabella, Edward, how nice to see you." Aro greeted joyously.

"Aro." We answered.

"What is going on?" I asked pleasantly, turning to the others, a dangerous glint in my darkening eyes.

"Aro has come to present his offer. _Again._" Sofi answered, looking fairly annoyed.

"I thought we had already established that answer." I said through gritted teeth.

"So did I." she answered.

"What's going on?" Esme asked.

"The Volturi have been interested in Sofi and myself for sometime. Many times he has asked us to join him, and many times we have refused. Apparently, Aro can't take a hint." The man laughed from behind me.

"Now, now, Bella. No need to be so venomous." Aro chided. I hissed at him. The Cullens looked alarmed, May and Jordan surprised, and Sofi looked encouraging. Aro tsked at me, causing me to growl viciously.

"Aro, we refuse. Again. You may take your leave now." Sofi said. Aro laughed mockingly.

"Sofia, you won't be getting off that easy this time. I'm here to retrieve you. You're coming whether you want to or not."

"We're not going without a fight."

"I wouldn't expect any less."

"Please, take it outside." May begged. Once outside, I flung a bolt at Aro, which his dodged skillfully. Sofi tried next, and failed. Several more attempts, and any had yet to hit the target. I looked to Sofi and she nodded. I heard May gasp and Jordan mutter something under his breath.

We walked to each other, meeting in the middle. Once there, hands raised, we concentrated. Aro watched with obvious amusement. Little tentacles of energy radiated off our fingers and connected. Joining hands, we mustered all of our strength and focused all energy on Aro. White and black collided with him from above. Sofi and I were glowing with power, and Aro was our outlet. He disappeared within the energy, as did we. When Sofi and I were completely drained, we dropped to the ground limply, as did an unconscious and battered Aro. It was another six days before I awoke.

This time, only Sofi was beside me when I opened my eyes. I grimaced at the rare sunlight pouring through the window. She smirked, looking angelic in the soft light.

"Aro?"

"Back in Volterra, where his belongs. He woke up and graciously accepted our refusal."

"Oh, how kind of him." I said, and we burst our laughing.

"We might want to let loose some of our remaining energy. You don't want to kill anyone, and I don't want to resurrect them." I sighed, but nodded, and got up.

Once outside, dead grass was left in my wake and when I touched a flower, it shriveled up at contact. Sofi knelt beside me and brought it to life. The hazes around us were slowly fading as we walking around, I killing the plant life, she bringing it back and making it flourish.

Alice approached me more carefully this time, testing to see if it was all right to touch me, when we reached the house.

"Go ahead." I laughed. She squealed and jumped me, followed by Emmett. Esme hugged me gently, and Jasper and Rosalie offered smiles, which I returned. Of course, May had to get her embrace also, which would have crushed me, had I not been vampire.

Suddenly, everyone left the room except Edward and I. He smiled and hugged me. I hugged him back. The anger that had once been present whenever I thought about he or Tanya had faded, and was replaced now by a longing for him. Carefully, unsure of his reaction, I gave his a chaste kiss and pulled away. He was grinning like an idiot, and pulled me in for another kiss. When released, we had matching smiles, as did the rest of our families.

Everyone was happy, and I wished it would stay that way. But with my luck, who was I kidding? I was due for more danger, and danger I was going to get.

_I hope you liked this chapter, it will probably be my last for a while. Want to update my other stories before I update this one again, so watch out for those. Please read._

_Meghan_


	16. A Valuable Lesson

_A/N: Yay me! I finished my project early!! So, this is like a celebration! Please enjoy._

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Teacher:** **Okay class, today we are going to discuss our futures and enjoyments.**_

**_Me: Oooh! I want to be an author and I enjoy playing mind games with people!_**

**_Other person: I want to be a lawyer and enjoy crushing the dreams of people like her.-points at me-_**

**_Class:-everyone stares-_**

**_Me:-cries uncontrollably-_**

_What Happened to Forever?_

**Chapter 16: A Valuable Lesson**

**BPOV**

"I don't think I could be any happier." I sighed, allowing my head to loll around to stare at Edward. I smirked at his face, he looked like an overly-excited four-year-old.

"I don't believe I could either." He said, leaning down to kiss my forehead. Sighing, I got up and pulled on a sweatshirt and threw up my hair. Edward looked at me quizzically.

"I have to go somewhere." He raised an eyebrow, and I smirked in answer before slipping into the hall. I grabbed my iPod nano, current book, and car keys. Quickly, I scrawled a note on a piece of paper and walked outside. My keys slid into the ignition of my Acura, and I hopped in.

An hour later, and I was headed towards the airport in Boston. Climbing out, I felt incredibly small next to the massive building, but shrugged it off quickly, knowing I could demolish everything within a five mile radius in a second.

"The plane to Dublin is now boarding." A voice called once I was sitting, waiting for my flight. I slung the bag I had stashed in my car over my shoulder and made my way to the swarm of people waiting to board.

I rung the door bell of the gargantuan house and waited for someone to answer. There was none. I smirked to myself, thinking how this was _so_ like them. Again, I rung, knocked, pounded, yelled. Still nothing. I tried to twist the knob, but it was locked.

"Can't say I didn't try." I mumbled, raising my hand toward the door. A ball of black light formed around my hand, completely immersing my hand in the energy. The light was released, and the door was blasted to smithereens.

"Oops," I giggled. A horrified face appeared at the top of the stairs, which, when they reached the bottom, I recognized as Lena.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" She shrieked.

"Courier."

"What?" She asked, annoyed, as she looked at where her door used to be.

"Isabella Marie Swan Courier." I said slowly, annunciating every name.

"Whatever," she snapped, "did you just _suddenly_ fell the urge to destroy my door?!"

"I knocked… and rung… and banged… and yelled…" She glared.

"Just answer the question."

"No, I've used enough energy lately, I didn't _have_ to destroy the door, but I think this was better."

"_How?_" She asked dangerously.

"This taught you a lesson. Maybe next time you'll answer the door."

"Why I ought a…" I just laughed.

"Where is everyone else?" She continued to eye me for a second before answering.

"Noah is hunting. Jon is in his study. Bridget and Brian are involved in… other things." I grinned.

"Things don't change, do they?" I mused, stepping inside. "I'll get you a new door, I promise." I added as I saw her looking at the open doorway.

"No, it's okay, I'll fix it later…" she sighed, before coming to hug me. I leaned into her embrace and reveled in the happiness I currently felt.

"So, why are you here?" She asked, stepping back, but keeping a hold on my shoulders to look me in the eye.

"I actually wanted to share some good news with you guys."

"Really?" She inquired, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Well, first of all, like I said earlier… I have a new family. They are really nice. Also, the Cullens are back." Her eyes narrowed, remembering what had happened 100 years ago.

"That's good news?"

"Umm… yes. Edward and I are back together." Lena eyed me hardly.

"He's treating you right?"

"Yes." I sighed.

"What happened to Tanya?"

"Gone." I answered tiredly.

"He hurts you again and I will kick his ass." I couldn't help but smile at this, for I knew that if Edward hurt me again, there would be a long line of people that wanted to hurt him.

"Bella," I looked up to see Jon at the foot of the stairwell.

"Jon," I grinned, walking over to give him a hug. When I released him, he was looking quizzically at Lena, who was answering silently with an "I'll tell you later" look. I giggled, bringing their eyes back to me.

"So, how are you?"

"Good." Was the answer I gave.

"Did you find your power?" Brian and Bridget had entered. Bri came and kissed both cheeks.

"Actually, I did." I answered Brian's question.

"Really? Could we have a demonstration?"

"I'll show one. The other is a tad more dangerous." Lena grumbled at this, drawing attention to the door that I had destroyed.

"I really am sorry about that…" I said, already using my telekinesis to pull out my cell phone.

"Hello?" I heard Sofi ask frantically.

"Soaf, it's me."

"Isabella! Do you know how worried we were?!"

"Are you all illiterate? I _did_ leave a note." I heard her grumbled something, but the reception in the Linney's house sucked, so I couldn't make out what she said.

"Anyways, I need you to… come to where I am."

"Oh?" She asked, her mood seeming to brighten greatly.

"Yes, so, pack some clothes and music, and head out towards Boston? I'll tell you what to do when you're in that area."

"Fine." She sighed.

"Okay, see you."

"Yup, bye."

"Why do you need your friend?" I looked to Bridget's hurt face and almost laughed, but thought better of it.

"She can fix your door."

"And you can't?"

"No." I received several curious glances, but no questions. So, for the next hour or so, we sat around and talked, catching up on things. In the middle of a sentence, my cell phone rang.

"Oh, hold on. Hello?"

"Where to now?"

"Why, to the airport, my dear friend. Once there, get a plane ticket to Dublin. When in Dublin, do as the Irish do." I grinned.

"And what exactly do the Irish do?" Sofi inquired, her voice holding a bit of annoyance.

"Oh, I don't know, I just wanted to say that. From there, head north on the main highway until exit 6, then follow that road for about another… 3 miles, at the end of that, there should be a grand driveway to your right, and that would be where I am located.""Do you expect me to remember all of that?"

"Yes." I answered smugly before hanging up the phone.

"She will be here in a few hours."

"Who?" Someone asked from the doorway. There stood Noah, in all his glory. Catching my eye, he smiled warmly and embraced me tightly.

"Who is coming? Also, why do we have no front door?" I looked at the ground guiltily, and heard Lena mutter angrily once again.

"Ah, here she is." I remarked several hours later, rising from my chair. Getting to the doorway in time to see Sofi climb from a rental car.

"Okay, I'm here!" She announced, then saw that there was no door behind me.

"Bella, what did you do?" I simply smiled innocently, before gesturing to the empty archway. She sighed heavily, but the door reassembled all the same.

"Thank you!" I squealed, hugging her tightly before leading her inside. All eyes shifted to us, and Sofi smiled brightly at my friends.

"Everyone, Sofia. Sofi, these are the Linneys. Lena, Jon, Bridget, Brian, and Noah." Sofi eyed the last a minute longer than necessary, and I smiled happily. This was going to be a nice life.

_A/N: I don't like the ending, but oh well. Mostly a filler chapter that I really didn't take any joy in writing, but on to better news. **I have officially decided there will be a sequel!** Yay! You may all thank the large snow storm that hit my area yesterday for this chapter, for it would not have been finished without the snow day. Please review! _

_Meghan _

**_P.S._**

_**I need some nice, girls names that haven't been used in any fan fictions you've read.** It has to do with the sequel. Thanks!_


	17. Mind Games and Blooming Passion

_A/N: Guess what? I have another project to do! Science fair is coming up, and it is mandatory. So, if you don't hear from me much, that may be why._

_Some things need to be cleared up:_

_Bella has not permanently left Edward, she is just visiting the Linneys. _

_Bella has not forgiven Edward as easily as you believe. Mind games are coming._

_Also, thanks for all the names! I finally picked one, and I would thank the person I got it from, but, I can't figure out who it was… Anyways, thanks. Please enjoy._

_**Disclaimer: Ha ha, that's funny, I thought you said I owned Twilight.**_

_What Happened to Forever?_

**Chapter 17: Mind Games and Blooming Passion**

**BPOV**

"So, Bella, why are you _really_ here?" Lena asked, turning away from her closet to look at me. She knew me too well. I smiled guiltily.

"Ummm… to visit?"

"Uh-huh. Sure." She answered, placing one hand on her hip.

"You caught me." I sighed, looking down.

"Are you really all that surprised that I did?" She asked smugly, receiving a glare from me, before I delved into my worries.

"Like I told you, Edward is back, and we are together. I mean, I love Edward, and am… thrilled," I forced out the word, "that he has returned, but I feel like I made it too _easy_. When he cheated on me, I was a _mess_, and now, after all of that, I just forgive him?! What was I thinking? I should have made it harder. Maybe I could take back what I said and make him earn it…" I finished, mumbling to myself at the end. Lena had listened intently through my confession, and currently had a thoughtful expression on her face, which I watched turn into an evil grin.

"Bella, you don't need to fix anything you've already done, you just need to change what you're doing." She said mysteriously, a mischievous glint appearing in her ochroid eyes.

"Which means…?" I asked once she failed to continue her most likely dangerous train of thought.

"Mind games." She grinned insanely. My eyes widened at the new, scary expression, and I immediately thought to call Jon. Before I could utter a single word though, she was up and pacing.

"Lena… do you… have you ever… had… trouble with your… mental stability?" I queried, a little shaken by her abrupt mood swing. Damn emotional, weird vampires that are not me…

"No, why?" She asked absently.

"Oh, no reason." Again, just a vague nod.

"Ah hah!" My friend exclaimed an hour later, causing me to jump off the bed. I repeat my earlier statement.

"What is it?" I questioned warily, picking myself up off of the floor. Lena just laughed, coming to sit next to me.

"I have the perfect plan…"

**Noah's POV**

I stared at the blonde beauty across from me, who was oblivious to my examination of her. She just continued to read her book, only looking up when a thud was heard from Lena's room. Bella never did quite get over her clumsiness…

"What was that?" She asked softly. I grinned and answered simply, "Bella." Nodding in understanding, she returned to the crisp clean pages of her novel, immersing herself in the words that flowed over the pages in striking black contrast. Her golden rings were assembled in two low pigtails behind her ears, coming over her shoulders and laying against the scarlet material of the halter-top she wore. A pair of cut off short-shorts accompanied the top, though it was only about seventy degrees out side, a high for a summer in this area. Finally, she looked up and caught my gaze, smiling slightly before closing her book.

"I'm sorry, did you want to talk? Usually I have better manners, but books tend to do that to me." She smiled gently, and I felt like my stomach had just flipped over. Several moments of gawking caused her to look away uneasily, snapping me from my trance.

"Umm…" The smile I had glimpsed earlier became more pronounced, and she tried to hide it before looking back to me.

"Do you have any special abilities?" She asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Actually, I do. I can control fire and earth, along with teleportation. Do you?"

She smiled, clearly amused, and I realized how idiotic my question was, but she answered nonetheless.

"Yes, I do. I control life and stuff like that, and I can read auras." This confession caused her to grin, and I to bite my lip and look down.

"So, how long have you been with your family?" She asked, trying to make more polite conversation.

"Well, Jon is my biological brother, so we've been together for a while, including when we were attacked one day, while hunting." I laughed at the irony of hunting while being hunted. "After that, we separated. I would visit occasionally, but never stay with my brother and his growing family. It wasn't until Bella came that I finally stayed with my family. After we broke up, I realized that I wanted to stay with them, and I did." Sofi nodded, soaking up my brief history lesson.

"Well, I was changed by a vampire that came across me in 1769, who was new to the life and couldn't yet control his thirst. After that, I roamed alone, trying to control my powers. About 90 years ago, I came across Isabella, and we traveled together, liking the feeling that we understood each other, though our abilities caused us to have many quarrels. About a year or so later, we came across May and Jordan, and they took us in. That's about it." She looked about to ask something else, but her cell phone rang.

Standing up to get it out of her pocket, I scanned her body, and didn't realized I was ogling until she cleared her throat. Speaking quickly on the phone, she sighed, said: "Hold on," and called up the stairs for Bella.

"Your boyfriend is going berserk." She told the madly grinning Bella once she reached the foot of the stairs. She just shrugged in answer and took the phone.

"Edward?"

"I'm fine… Edward, I promise you I'm fine."

"I'm visiting someone…. No I can't tell you where I am."

"Why? Because I don't want you coming over here… You know that's not it."

"You worry too much, I can take care of myself. Actually, I can." She snapped to something Edward had said, then sighed in frustration.

"I'm not having this conversation with you right now. I don't know when I'll be back. Fine, I'll turn my cell phone on, just don't call Sofi again, because she finds your fret as ridiculous and annoying as I do. Thanks Edward. See you. Bye."

"Sorry about that Soaf, he won't call you again." Bella sighed, tossing the cell back to Sofi, who was leaning on the railing. Sofi just rolled her eyes in answer.

There was a knock on the door. I opened it.

"Bella, he's here!" I called, and she shrieked a "What?!"

"Sorry Bella, I couldn't stop him!" Alice called from behind her brother. Bella just mumbled something and walked to Edward, giving him a quick peck and walking away again.

"Lena, I'm sorry!" She called, going up the steps.

_A/N: Sorry it's short. Wanted to get it out. Kind of boring, but will help with the plot._

_Meghan_


	18. Control Is Overrated

_AN: I know, it's been forever. Sorry, I had academic stuff, and I now have Drama, which is an annual extra-curricular I do. It's short, I know, but it was this or nothing. I thought you guys would take what you could get. This would have been up sooner, but Fan Fiction has decided that it is going to stop letting people upload their stuff. I was able to update thanks to Addie W. and her new story called "Edward's Uploading Solution". This chapter is dedicated to her. _

_ Also, things in italics and capitalized, are when Bella uses her telekinesis._

_**Disclaimer:** In spirit of the name of this chapter: Disclaimers are overrated. _

****

**_What Happened to Forever?_**

**Chapter 18: Control Is Overrated**

_EPOV_

Bella shrieked a horrified "What?!" at Noah's news of our arrival. I still didn't like him, after what happened almost a hundred years ago. She grumbled something else that I don't think anyone but she understood, and walked towards me.

Bella laid a hasty kiss on my lips before turning around and walking away a lot quicker than I expected her to. Did I do something wrong? Well, I knew she found my excessive worry obnoxious, but she was used to it. There was something else, and I wanted to find out what it was.

_BPOV _

_'Might as well start the plan now.'_ I thought as I walked towards the love of my life. I leaned in to kiss him, and felt the desire that he had. I wanted dearly to please him, help him satiate his different hunger, but if I wanted to do this, I couldn't, so I tore away.

"Lena, I'm sorry!" I called, now climbing the grand staircase back to her.

"You've got to be kidding me." I heard her groan.

"Nope," I sighed, coming to lean in her doorway, "Edward-and Alice it appears-" I noted as the pixie appeared beside me, "have arrived in Dublin."

"Hello, Alice." Lena smiled softly.

"Hey, Lena," Alice responded before turning to me, "I really did try, but you know how stubborn Edward is."

"It's perfectly fine Alice. I'm not angry at all." I reassured her.

"However, you _are_ feeling other things." Brian commented as he passed. Glaring, I _Grabbed_ a hanger that had been in Lena's hand, and _Chucked_ it at the blonde. It hit him square in the back of the head.

"Ow!" he cried, whirling to find us laughing hysterically. "Bella!"

"Yes Brian?" I said, gaining my composure, smiling smugly now. He didn't answer, just stormed down the stairs, causing another eruption of giggles from us.

"Right, well, I'm going to go change." I told my two friends, gesturing to the sweats and gray tee. They nodded, and then resumed talking.

Pulling on some faded jeans and a Hard Rock Café t-shirt, I sighed, sitting down to check my email at the laptop.

"Bella?" A voice called softly, and I turned to find Edward standing in my doorway. He looked worried, his hair more disheveled than usual and face twisted in some half-hidden fear.

"Yes Edward?" I asked sweetly.

"Can I come in?" He asked unsurely. This was a side of him I hadn't seen before. I smiled kindly.

"Of course you can." He nodded, finding a seat on my bed and turning to watch me quickly type a reply to an email May had sent me. After that was completed, I turned to him, only to find him staring at me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, fully knowing the answer.

"Bella, you know I love you right?"

"Yes." I answered, not exactly sure where this was going.

"Do you love me?"

"I think you know the answer." I smirked, to which he didn't respond, the same expression I was beginning to hate remaining on his perfect face.

"Just answer the question."

"Of course I love you." I told him, moving to sit beside him.

_EPOV _

I studied her for a moment, trying to restrain my urge. I lost the fight.

Quickly moving in, I grabbed her face, my lips crashing into hers. The kiss was deep, filled with passion and lust, the first we had shared of this kind. Her arms were twined around my neck, my hands moving from her face to her waist, then hips.

My tongue pressed against her lips, and she opened them to allow me in. The kiss turned feverish, and we collapsed back onto the bed. My fingers started to play with the hem of her shirt, as hers played with the waist of my pants. Pulling away for a moment, I searched her eyes and found the answer I was searching for.

Her shirt came off, as did my pants, but that was only the beginning…

_AN: Reviews are nice, and if you comment about how long it's been since I updated, I bet you could make me feel guilty enough to update more often. :D _

_Meghan _


	19. Devastation

_**Disclaimer:**_ I've decided to connect my disclaimers to my chapter titles. So here's this one: No matter how redundant the news that I don't own the Twilight Series or its legal characters is, it is still quite devastating. I'm sure all of you can empathize.

_What Happened to Forever?_

**Chapter 19: Devastation**

**BPOV**

I lay in bed, Edward's arms encircled around my waist loosely, thinking about what I had just done. Basically, my whole plan had been sabotaged. I had been completely… weak. It was horrible.

Okay, so that's a lie. I have to admit that if halting the plan allowed a repeat of our previous activities, then I would drop my foolish revenge in a heartbeat. Screw the plan.

However, as much as I wanted to do that, I knew I would regret it if I did. Giving up now would just be wasting all my hard effort. It was hard enough to resist attacking Edward already, without the extra control I now had to issue. I had to teach him a lesson, and I couldn't do that by melting into a puddle every time he touched me.

My train of thought was interrupted as Edward kissed the back of my neck, creating a wave of shivers to crawl down my spine.

"What are you thinking?" He murmured, now inhaling my scent. I smiled for a moment before answering him.

"Isn't someone curious?"

"You bet." He chuckled.

"Well, too bad, I'm not telling." I replied, smirking when he groaned. Rolling over, I kissed him, before pulling back, smiling softly.

"I have to go talk to Lena."

"What am I going to do?" I wailed, "I'm sunk."

"So, you two had sex, right?"

I paused for a moment, embarrassed. "Yes." I confirmed at last. She smirked evilly.

"Then this game just got a lot more fun." Lena said mysteriously.

I stared at her warily, not liking the glimmer in her eyes one bit, but listening all the same as she started to tell me all about her scheme.

"…and then, you-"

I whipped around, sensing something at the door. Unfortunately, this instinct was all too correct.

My Edward, my love, my best friend, stood in the doorway, staring at me in disbelief and agony. I opened my mouth to say something, but I immediately realized my attempts at apology or comfort would just worsen the already horrible situation. I shut my jaw with a soft _click_ and he took off, moving from my sight, his figure a blur for the short moments I could see it.

And then the recognition set in. I had just destroyed any remaining chance of happiness for myself.

With this tortuous affirmation, I broke into sobs. Sobs without tears, somehow worse than those with the salty liquid, all the more devastating. The world seemed to blur and all the people trying to comfort me faded, until it was only me and my complete and utter misery. Because misery loves its company.

_**A/N:**_ _I know, kinda short, but at least I got it done! I feel really bad guys. I'm so sorry. Anyone recognize where the last line is from? If you do and tell me, you'll get the next chapter dedicated to you._

_Meghan_


	20. Absence of Sanity and Soul

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I've decided to connect my disclaimers to my chapter titles. So here's this one: the absence of the fact that I own the Twilight saga and its legal characters and plots means that I plead with you to take pity upon myself and my writings._

_What Happened to Forever?_

**Chapter 20: Absence**

I felt utterly helpless, and it was eating away at me slowly, deteriorating my sane state of mind. Yet the emotional strain that inhabited my being did not allow me to think clearly enough to decide upon a course of action. Therefore, the only thing I did was sit… and mourn… and wallow in my own selfish agony.

Day in and day out, alabaster hands fluttered over me, as helpless as I felt.

In some small reserve of normality left in my head, I felt a miniscule amount of pity and remorse for my empathic brother.

I was only aware of the goings on around me in the slightest bit, my mind refusing to take even the smallest break from the mantra that kept being recited in my head. The words spread like ice throughout my body, freezing me over, resisting the remaining human instincts that wished for a thaw. Like spring after a harsh winter… warmth. I longed for it in that small bit of normality, where all the things I wished for were imprisoned, tortured, and stamped out one by one, until the hope was gone and hate and despair could reign over my desolate body.

Not that I would care then. Not like I cared now. You could have torn me apart slowly, and burned the remains piece by piece and I wouldn't have said a word, wouldn't have shed an invisible tear. Without him I was nothing. Without him I was past help. Without him, I wasn't myself anymore, past recognition.

Without him….

_He's gone. He's gone. He's gone… and he's not coming back._

_Lots of angst in this chapter. I'm sorry its so short, but enough self-hate at this magnitude and I would be throwing myself off a cliff like Bella. :)__ Review please!_

_Meghan_


	21. Impulse

_**Note:**_ Sorry it took so long to get this out, school's crazy right now. Also, sorry about the contest thing guys, I kind of forgot. So in honor of those who got guessed correctly, this chapter is dedicated to them, to: _a.fall.from.grace_, livinginanightmare, and _Serene Twilight_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I've decided to connect my disclaimers to my chapter titles. So here's this one: My impulse would be to just tell you all to leave me alone and let me wallow in the absence of the fact that I do not own Twilight or any of its legal characters.

_What Happened to Forever?_

**Chapter 21: Impulse**

_Edward Cullen_

Aimless. The tires moved of their own accord, weaving agilely along small, deserted lanes, and wide, car-choked highways. Conscious thought had long ago become inactive, my mind shying away from the torment of thinking. The ever-present voices buzzed in my head, my only companion besides the silence; that horrifyingly dead silence.

I missed Bella…

Pain ripped through my body as it became familiarized with emotion again. Even after all she had done, I couldn't help thinking about her, _loving her_. My mind screamed one thing, but my heart shouted another.

Already I missed her soft touch, her chiming laugh, and her admirable selflessness. I was pathetically obsessed, beyond help... And I was okay with that.

The sensible part of my mind was telling me that she deserved whatever she got. It was saying that she hurt me, and therefore she earned whatever agony came her way. I was falling further under the influence of revenge, that sweet payback. A defense mechanism, if you will.

One of the downfalls of having a conscious was that I was acutely aware of the consequences of my actions. I knew that with revenge came a vicious circle, a never-ending ring of hatred and torment. You would have to understand though, that such a circle, that beautiful avengement, was result of my remaining human impulses. The same impulses that put people against the ones they loved, that were responsible for us never learning from our irreversible mistakes, and I had entertained them; something I never thought I would do. They've always said the ones you love are the ones you hurt the most. What a wise saying that is.

I didn't realize that I had pulled over the car and that it was now sitting on the shoulder of the highway while I clutched my head, hoping to force the unwanted thoughts out. But no matter how hard I tried, my sparring mind and body would not be reconciled.

I wanted to return to my emotionless, thoughtless state again. I wanted to see the mistakes, but not feel their effects. I wanted to vacate my aching body of its unrelenting torture. I found it to be utterly impossible.

That's how they found me at dawn. I was rocking back and forth, wishing to be able to will all the unwanted musings away. I couldn't bother enough to pay attention to what they were telling me in through their minds. It didn't matter now. Nothing mattered now.

_AN: Longer than the last chapter. Bit of a cliffhanger at the end. Tell me what you think, I'd like to know._


	22. Faceless Angel

_To .Miss.Melia.Cullen. for telling me to update._

_What Happened to Forever?_

**Chapter 22: Faceless Angel**

_Isabella Swan_

I was moving again. I guess that was a good sign. To be honest, I wasn't so sure.

We were back in Franklin once more, though I wasn't so happy about that either, because it meant that May waited around every corner, trying to… I hadn't paid enough attention to find out what she was trying to do actually, I just knew it was annoying. She wouldn't let me be alone in my head, which was where I wanted to be, and all I wanted to do.

"Bella, come help me bake these cookies!" she yelled from the kitchen. I sighed and rose from my cocoon of dark blankets. If I didn't get up of my own accord, she'd drag me down to the kitchen with her.

"Why are we baking cookies?" I asked warily, wondering why she was baking human food in a house full of vampires.

"For the sick children, silly," she chided affectionately, never looking up from mixing her batter. I shrugged. "Okay."

Well, in the end, we had about a million cookies. At least it seemed like it.

I jumped onto the newly clean counter, sighing, and lying down, thoroughly exhausted from our endless baking. May laughed at me, leaning near when I sat, more energized than ever.

"Are you ready to take them to the hospital now?" she queried, not waiting for an answer as she threw a coat and boots at me, pulling on her own next. I jumped down, pulling on my gear, and following after her as she traipsed out the front door.

The hospital's children's ward smelled sterile and the air tasted stale as I breathed through my mouth, trying to avoid the stench of sickness. May swatted me quickly when I stopped breathing altogether once, still managing to carry her precariously perched boxes without dropping one or letting it lean to the side. I had dropped three boxes already, May miraculously catching them before they made impact with the floor and then adding them to her own pile.

Finally we reached the room designated for the celebration, and dropped off the cookies there. Of course, May then insisted in staying to watch the ill youths open their gifts and eat the cookies we had made. Thankfully, no one got food poisoning.

"Excuse me for a moment, Bella," she said, eyeing someone across the room that she wanted to talk to. I nodded, watching her ebony hair move as she walked.

There was an abrupt tugging on my pants at that moment, and I looked down at a little girl who could only be about four staring up at me.

"Why do you look so sad?" she asked softly, her hazel eyes wide in a pretty face surrounded by blonde ringlets. I smiled in a melancholy way as I crouched down to her level.

"What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Melanie. But you didn't answer my question."

"Well Melanie, my name is Bella. And I'm sad because I made a big mess and someone I love got hurt. I miss them." She pursed her lips, cocking her head slightly in an apologetic way.

"Why don't you clean up the mess?" I laughed shortly. Only out of the mouths of babes.

"It's a bit more difficult than that I'm afraid," I answered. She was shaking her head though, her curls bouncing on her shoulders. "It is," I insisted, "I don't think I can fix it this time."

"I believe in you." Her eyes were sincere and serious. "You're too nice for someone to be mad at. They miss you as much as you miss them. I would bet my entire piggybank!" My laugh was less bitter this time, amused at the positivity in her voice.

"How do you know?" I sobered quickly, the despair too obvious in my voice. Melanie just smiled sweetly, obviously relishing the feeling of knowing something I didn't. "A little bird told me," she giggled.

"Oh really?" My voice was dangerous, and I began to tickle her, saying over her squealing, "Who? Who told you, Melanie?"

"Never!" she gasped. So therefore, the tickling continued. "Okay, okay! It was her!" she yelped, pointing toward a raven-haired girl in a corner near the Christmas tree. I only glanced enough to see who it was, before turning back to her. "Thank you," I smiled beatifically, ruffling her hair and walking toward the girl in the corner.

"Wait!" a voice called from behind me.

"Merry Christmas, Bella," Melanie whispered, handing me a present and kissing my cheek. I opened the present and smiled after her, but unable to find her, I stared back down at the little white angel nestled in the red fabric of the box.

Was it really possible?

* * *

_I don't know if I really like this chapter. But it does move the story forward some. Also, I think I need a beta. One who will hound me to update on time and is a good writer to help me. If you're interested, please PM me. _


	23. Delusional

_Thank you so much to Addie W., my fantastic beta. I don't own anything, so stop bugging me. Now, the chapter:_

_---_

_Last chapter:_

"Wait!" a voice called from behind me.

"Merry Christmas, Bella," Melanie whispered, handing me a present and kissing my cheek. I opened the present and smiled after her, but unable to find her, I stared back down at the little white angel nestled in the red fabric of the box.

Was it really possible?

_What Happened to Forever?_

**Chapter 23: Delusional **

_Isabella Swan_

"Bella? Are you okay?"

"Hmm?" I toned, still staring at the spot Melanie had just occupied, hoping she would pop out and yell, 'I got you!' But she didn't.

_Is my mind playing tricks on me?_ I wondered.

"Bella," the voice hissed again, "what is the matter?"

"Oh!" I gasped, my eyes focusing in on Alice. "Uh, nothing. Just… umm…" I cocked my head. "What are you doing here anyway?"

The nymph made a face at me, but I was still partly lost to my musings.

"Bella," she started slowly, "I think you need help."

"Help?" I laughed, my voice slightly hysterical, "I don't need help Alice! I have all the help I need!" Melanie appeared in my mind at that moment, with her rosy cheeks, and blonde curls. She would help me if I needed her. I was sure of it. She was my little guardian angel.

"I'm going to go get May so she can take you home now, okay? Stay right here. Don't budge." Alice moved slowly, her voice lilting but firm, as if she were afraid of spooking a skittish horse.

I just nodded happily, watching her back until she turned into the room. Wait, when did we end up in the hallway?

It was then that I bolted, running on without stopping, through the forest and beyond, while one thought reverberating in my mind.

_What is happening to me? Have I truly lost my mind?_

_---_

The forest had grown dark and foreboding while I had sped through it. Paranoia - left from my long-gone human days - settled in, making me jump at the small noises from the emerging nocturnal animals. It was easy to forget those around me while I was lost in my cocoon of panic and despair… so easy it was frightening.

I cried out as I let myself stumble over a root; allowed myself to fall to the ground. Being human for a moment was refreshing as I purged my body's sorrows through my empty sobbing. My head rested against my knees, reminding me of the form of a worshiper. But I was far from a worshiper, and finding I unable to lie to myself, I conceded to gravity, allowing it to slump me over and press my face to the rich, grainy soil.

I wished terrible things that night in my isolation. Hopes for death and Hell rang clear in my dark tornado of a mind, releases I would have never before considered. Desperate times call for desperate measures, they say. Agony twisted people in irrevocable ways, and during that period of brief ebony, I let it disfigure me as much as it pleased, welcoming the scars.

---

_Edward Cullen_

"Oh Bella," I sighed quietly, watching her pain through the window of Alice's clairvoyant mind. How could such an angel go through so much torture? What was wrong with the world?

---

_Isabella Swan_

"Melanie," I whispered, picturing the small figure of innocence in my mind, praying she would come. She had to help; she just had to. I couldn't do this by myself.

"Isabella, my child. Do not give up hope. Stay strong and persevere through this. But for now, sleep my daughter. Sleep, and dream of things so sweet and kind. No one will toy with you any longer. I promise."

---

_We could never learn to be brave or patient, if there were only joy in the world._

_- Helen Keller_

---

_I hoped you like the chapter. Sorry if the last one was confusing. I hope some of that perplexion has been cleared up. If you do have any more questions though, don't be afraid to ask. Please review!_


	24. Found

Okay, so you reviewers are too smart for your own good. You come up with good questions, some which – I'm sorry – I don't have an answer to, due to my lack of planning out this story and my lack of close attention. Here are a few questions I got from a review:

**Q:** Where the crap is Edward when she's in the forest?

**A:** Edward is at his house, watching Bella through Alice's visions. He's still kind of

mad at her, and figures she needs her space, so he's leaving her alone.

**Q:** Who exactly is Melanie?

**A:** Melanie is Bella's guardian angel of sorts, who is acting as the catalyst that gets Bella moving forward again.

**Q:** Where is Sofia when Bella needs her??

**A:** Sofi is… well I actually hadn't thought about that. Remember also that Sofi is always going to be more optimistic than Bella is, result of her gift. Also remember that even though my story jumped from summer to winter (a lapse in my attention) Sofi is also busy being charmed by our beloved Noah, and though it may seem selfish, she's falling for him, and it's hard to focus on anything else, especially when that "anything else" is a depressed sister that you can't always connect with. Sofi is so good that she cant always see the bad. Think Padme and Anakin from Star Wars when Anakin is turning to the dark side. I'm sorry to the author of He's With Me for taking her analogy. (Go read that story; by the way, it's awesome)

Now, on with the story.

---

Last chapter:

"Melanie," I whispered, picturing the small figure of innocence in my mind, praying she would come. She had to help; she just had to. I couldn't do this by myself.

"Isabella, my child. Do not give up hope. Stay strong and persevere through this. But for now, sleep my daughter. Sleep, and dream of things so sweet and kind. No one will toy with you any longer. I promise."

_What Happened to Forever?_

**Chapter 24: Found**

Isabella Swan 

Okay, so sitting up was a bad idea. I didn't know how long I'd been lying here, or why I suddenly had a sudden agony in my head that was guaranteed to be kin of a migraine. What I did know was that I heard something during my time in that black abyss, something like the lilting tone of a child. I was also positive that something or someone had shaken me from my thoughtless state, so my body was tense and on the defensive.

"It's all right, Bella, I won't hurt you," a soft voice soothed, and it took me a moment to discern where it had come from in the dark film of night.

"Sofi?" My voice came out displeasingly weak and cracked. I cleared my throat to try to strengthen it.

"Oh, we were so worried. Don't ever do that again!"

"We?" I asked, focusing in on what seemed to be the key word. "Whom exactly does 'we' pertain to?" Sofi fidgeted for a moment under my gaze before her light eyes met my dark ones.

"We as in Sofi, May, Jordan, the Linneys, and the C-cullens." She stuttered out the last name, and waited anxiously for my outburst.

"How long have I been missing?" I questioned, afraid of what the answer might be.

Sofi didn't hesitate this time, immediately fixing me in her stare and answering with a solid, "5 months."

My head felt too heavy, and my eyes were too big. The world appeared to be spinning, and Sofi looked frightened in my twisted perspective. I leaned forward, reflexively putting my head between my knees.

"You're so dark," my beautiful sister whispered, "I can barely see you through the haze."

That was when it became too much, and I slid all the way forward, finally loosing consciousness.

---

_Edward Cullen_

"You found her?" I asked, my grip tightening around the small phone.

"Yes."

"Is she okay?"

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean 'not exactly?!' She is either fine, or she is hurt!"

"Edward, calm down," My sister soothed, "Physically, Bella is just fine… if you don't count her passing out, that is. And before you freak out," she quickly added, cutting off my incoming outburst, "other than that, she's fine. Just a little shaken up mentally."

"When will you get here?" I asked, my thin patience straining as I attempted to remain calm.

"Right… now." And the whole entourage poured in, Sofi carrying Bella in the middle.

I rushed toward them, but Bridget grabbed my arm before I could get very far.

_"It's only safe for Sofia to touch her right now,"_ she told me in my head, _"she's got too much power reserved. See?"_ I looked and she was right. My angel was surrounded by a dark cloud, its outline hazy, though the other vampires nearest to her kept a fair distance as the haze swirled around her like a brewing storm.

However, she was not the only one glowing with a strange light. Sofi also wore a fog of light, hers bright instead of gloomy, as she fought off her sister's roiling waves of malicious power.

"Stand back," she cautioned as she set her down on a couch, the rest of us watching in terrified awe as the dark smoke engulfed it whole.

And then, there was a bright flash, dying as quickly as it had come. Bella and Sofi's roles had been replaced as their opposite colors flooded around them, growing in size as the girls fought for control. We were all pushed back by the voracious mass of skirmishing power.

It abruptly ended with a great boom, causing the whole structure of the house to shake. When the mist cleared, there was only Isabella and Sofia left in the living room, both sprawled out on the floor.

---

"Why does this keep happening to me?" Bella groaned, causing Sofi to chuckle weakly.

"What do you mean? I'm the one who has to keep saving your sorry butt," she replied, giving the brunette a slight shove. Bella just laughed at the blonde, standing up and tugging a stumbling Sofi behind her.

"See you later guys, we need some rest," Bella sighed as they disappeared from sight.

---

Thanks to Addie W. for being my beta. You are awesome! I hope you guys liked this chapter, even though it was a tad anticlimatic, it helped to move the plot forward some. So yay! Please review.

Meghan


	25. A Sacred Place

_GoodyGoody23 presents:_

_What Happened To Forever?_

_Chapter 25: A Sacred Place_

A daisy, simple and white, lay in my cool hand and I gawked at the note attached. '_Meet us at the sacred place,_' it read in an articulate script. Who had sent this, and what did it mean? Where was the sacred place, and why was I supposed to go there?

"Bella?" May asked fearfully, staring at me from the doorway, afraid I would break into hysterics. I snapped my head to her, and then started to pack immediately.

"Isabella?" she asked again, concern lacing her voice. "What are you doing Bella? What is going on?"

"I must go," I answered her, scurrying out of the door. I should have known it wouldn't be that easy though, for as soon as I reached the bottom of the staircase, May grabbed by waist.

"You aren't going anywhere! Don't you remember what happened last time you went somewhere?! You didn't come back for months! I won't let you leave again!"

"Let me go!" I screamed, thrashing against her hold, "I can handle myself! I know what I'm doing!! LET ME GO!!!" The power started to seep from my skin, and May clung obstinately to me until wisps of the sinister force were lashing her skin, leaving it slightly charred. My 'mother' backed up, away from me in a perversely satisfying spell of terror. The monster cackled cruelly, enjoying her fear; drinking it in as much it could as I struggled to shut the beast back in its cage.

"You will not control me!" I shrieked, giving it a final shove into its dark corner, picked up my forgotten bags again, and raced out the door, leaving the sour taste of a dramatic departure in my wake.

- - -

I had wound up at terminal 6A; waiting in a chair and hoping against hope that no one would find where I was.

"Flight 2374 to Port Angeles, Washington is now boarding," a woman's voice declared over the intercom, the calmness of it sickening. I was on the run, and for some reason I seemed to think that the rest of the world would keep pace. It was a disappointment when everything continued at its agonizingly leisurely pace.

- - -

People must have thought I was a mad woman as I tore towards my old home in a new, shiny car that was the fastest I could find. I didn't stop for anything. Not for stop signs or red lights, nor pedestrians or other cars. I just continued on my way, swerving around all the obstacles that crossed my path. Nothing could slow me now; even the sight of the welcoming sign and my old home had no effect. I was determined to find out what that note meant, and I had a good idea of where the sacred place was. But I allowed myself to wind down a lane barely visible with a hundred years of overgrowth.

Before I knew it, the old house was in view, still beautiful even in its rotting state. I slowed the car and got out, walking toward what had once been my haven. It would serve my purposes for tonight.

The one thing I hadn't suspected was the sudden absence of the adrenaline and determination that had accompanied me all throughout my journey, and in my vulnerable state the emotion was crippling. Everything I had been shutting out came rushing back, and I was suddenly inundated with pain. The wave swallowed me whole, and I sank to the floor in despair, sobs empty of any promise of tears escaping my mouth. How had my life gotten so messed up? When had everything turned for the worse?

I wish I could pinpoint a specific point, but I couldn't. Everything blurred together, and my faded human memories were no help. When had everything turned hopeless, and why didn't I stop it? How could I have been so oblivious to my slipping happiness, and what had I done to deserve this?

The questions plagued me all night, as I lay crumpled on the floor of what had been my favorite place, my sanctuary, crying for every mistake I had made and every chance that I had foolishly missed. When the sun rose, it brought with it a small flash of faith, and I finally had the strength to rise.

I didn't stay long enough to do anything other than take a quick observation of the old house. It was in shambles, but every decomposing room brought with it another shred of happiness, the smoky memories coming to me one after the other. But the time eventually came when I couldn't put off my quest any longer.

- - -

The meadow looked the same as it had the first time I had seen it. It was still ethereally beautiful, with its small wild flowers and towering trees. The stream still garbled nearby, and the sun shone like it had on any other mild day of summer. I smiled at unconscious reminiscing. How sweet the days we had spent here had been.

I stepped toward the middle of the circle, laying on my back and spreading my arms like a holy sacrifice. The sun's heat soaked me through, and the mesmerizing serenity washed over me as I let time pass me as I enjoyed my fleeting joy. It would leave me soon; of that I was sure, and I wanted to take as much of it in as I possibly could.

"Bella?" A voice asked, the shock shining through without cover. I sat up slowly; afraid someone had caught me.

"Edward?" The words came out without inhibition, and I couldn't smother my surprise in time to allow it to escape his notice.

Wordlessly we joined together in an embrace, and I sensed that he wasn't here to just retrieve me. Our meeting was completely accidental. Or at least it was to us. But I had been right when I had guessed that my contentment wouldn't last long. Another voice shattered the feeling I had been so immensely enjoying.

"Finally you are here. We have been awaiting your arrival for so long. We are glad you have finally found your way to us. We had begun to think you weren't coming."

_AN: So I'm wondering if anyone got this at all or if you think I'm completely out of my mind and taking this story to some random place. Well, I'm not, and you'll just have to wait and see what happens. :) Sorry it took so long for the update, by beta was MIA, but she's back, so everything's good. Thank you Addie W.! Please review._


End file.
